TORCHWOOD RECONSTRUCTION
by CptJackHarkness
Summary: Se situe après le double épisode de la fin de saison 4 de Doctor Who. Ma version après le retour de la Terre à sa place d'origine. Prend place à al fin de la saison 2 de Torchwood, les saisons 3 et 4 n'existent pas, Ianto est toujours vivant. NC-17... Ceci est une histoire Slash.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je commence à poster une nouvelle histoire sur Torchwood. J'ai déjà tout dit concernant cette histoire dans le résumé. Pour certains lecteurs, elle pourrait vous sembler familière, la raison, la voila: j'avais déjà commencé à poster cette histoire sur le site, mais je l'avais arrêtée, ne sachant pas du tout la direction qu'elle allait prendre.

Me revoila donc avec cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle plaise toujours autant à ceux/celles qui l'avaient commencée et qu'elle plaira aussi aux nouveaux venus.

La série appartient à ses créateurs, je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.

Le prologue est la reprise de l'épisode de fin de la saison 4 de DW, vue du côté de Torchwood et de Jack en particulier, pour vous aider à vous remettre dans le contexte de cet épisode ou pour aider ceux qui ne le connaissent pas.

Un gros merci à ma bêta Aragone17 qui m'a beaucoup aidé sur cette histoire !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Au Hub, l'ambiance était de routine : entre les activations de la faille et le fait que les Weevils sortaient des égouts pour aller semer la panique dans les rues de Cardiff, l'équipe du Capitaine Jack Harkness n'avait pas le temps de souffler, surtout depuis que l'organisation avait perdu deux de ses membres. Rhys Williams, le mari de Gwen Cooper, venait les aider, en s'occupant de l'office du tourisme, permettant ainsi aux trois agents de se rendre sur le terrain.

Un jour, alors que l'alarme anti-Weevils et la faille avaient décidé de rester calmes, toute la base se mit à trembler, Jack sortit de son bureau pour aller voir comment se portaient ses collègues et décida d'aller voir dehors ce qui se passait, pensant que c'était la faille qui faisait n'importe quoi. En arrivant sur la Roald Dahl Place, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit, en levant les yeux, il aperçut quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu tout au long de sa vie et dieu sait qu'elle est longue sa vie. Il y avait des planètes dans le ciel, il en reconnut une ou deux sur lesquelles il avait été quand il travaillait pour l'Agence du Temps ou lors de ses voyages avec le Docteur.

.

*TORCHWOOD RECONSTRUCTION*

.

Alors que les membres suivaient la progression des vaisseaux spatiaux vers la planète Terre, le téléphone du Capitaine sonna. Il s'agissait de Martha Jones, ancienne compagne du Seigneur du Temps, qui lui demandait s'il avait des nouvelles de ce dernier. Lui répondant qu'il n'en avait pas eu, ils se mirent à parler du docteur Jones et de son travail à Unit New York, s'arrêtant d'un seul coup quand ils entendirent le message venant des extraterrestres, qui s'apprêtaient à envahir la Terre _« Exterminer, exterminer, exterminer »_.

À ces mots, l'immortel prit peur, car il avait encore en tête sa dernière rencontre avec les Daleks. Jack se demandait pourquoi et surtout comment ils étaient toujours en vie. Lors de sa dernière rencontre avec le Docteur, celui-ci lui avait affirmé qu'ils avaient été tous détruits par une Rose sous l'emprise du cœur du TARDIS.

Gwen Cooper et Ianto Jones ne savaient pas quoi faire depuis que Jack leur avait dit qu'il était désolé et qu'ils allaient mourir. Devant leur écran, ils pouvaient se rendre compte que les Daleks s'en prenaient aux bases militaires et que l'Unit de New York était la suivante. Les envahisseurs étaient en train de détruire le Valiant. Depuis que le docteur Jones avait utilisé le projet téléporteur des Sontaran, le Capitaine ne savait plus quoi faire, parce que, pour lui, l'appareil expérimental n'avait ni coordonnées, ni stabilisateur et donc il pensait que Martha était morte.

Ils restaient dans la base sans bouger, entendant les dirigeants des Nations Unies se rendre. Chacun restant dans son coin à penser à tout et rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un réseau à basse fréquence appelant le Capitaine Harkness les fasse sortir de leurs pensées.

La personne qui se trouvait derrière ceci est Harriet Jones, ex-premier ministre, elle permit à Torchwood et à Sarah Jane Smith de faire connaissance, et à Jack de constater qu'en réalité, le docteur Jones était toujours en vie.

Tous ensemble, ils essayaient de contacter le Docteur, qui de son côté cherchait les 27 planètes qui avaient disparu à cause des Daleks. Pour y arriver, ils se servirent de l'énergie de la faille de Cardiff, de l'ordinateur de Sarah Jane Smith et du numéro de portable du Seigneur du Temps que Martha leur avait transmis.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à joindre le Gallifréen, celui-ci put poser le TARDIS à Londres, grâce à l'appel téléphonique, et par la même occasion lui permettre de retrouver les planètes volées. L'immortel récupéra la seule arme pouvant détruire un Dalek et se prépara pour aller retrouver le Docteur, et l'aider à détruire les envahisseurs.

Il programma son bracelet d'Agent du Temps, qui est un manipulateur de vortex, entra les coordonnées de localisation du TARDIS, salua ses collègues en leur promettant de revenir et se téléporta au cœur de Londres.

Lorsque Jack arriva près du Docteur, celui-ci était au sol, après s'être fait tirer dessus par un Dalek, que le leader de Torchwood détruisit. Le Capitaine demanda à Rose Tyler et Donna Noble de conduire le Docteur au vaisseau pendant qu'il récupérait les armes et couvrait leurs arrières, évitant ainsi d'autres mauvaises surprises.

À l'intérieur du TARDIS, Jack demanda aux deux femmes de s'écarter du Seigneur du Temps. La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux, disant qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour le perdre à nouveau. La rousse, quant à elle, ne comprenait ni les propos de la jeune femme, ni ceux du Capitaine, elle réclama des explications et c'est la jeune femme en larmes qui lui répondit après que l'homme ait souhaité bonne chance au Gallifréen. Apprenant que celui-ci était en train de se régénérer, Donna se mit à pleurer, elle aussi.

Une lumière aveuglante apparut dans le vaisseau, et les trois occupants furent obligés de fermer les yeux, pour se protéger de l'intensité lumineuse.

Une fois la régénération terminée, le Docteur recouvra ses esprits et reprit là où il s'était arrêté sous le regard surpris des autres occupants. Il leur expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas changer d'apparence et qu'il s'était servi de l'énergie régénératrice présente dans le bocal contenant sa main, celle qu'il avait perdu le jour où les Sycorax voulaient envahir la Terre, pour guérir. Rose était contente de le retrouver et le prit dans ses bras.

Alors que le Docteur et ses compagnons cherchaient un moyen de se rendre au vaisseau Dalek, la lumière du vaisseau et de la colonne de la console centrale s'arrêta. Le Seigneur du Temps comprit qu'ils avaient été repérés par les Daleks et qu'ils étaient dirigés vers le Creuset, qui se situait au centre de toutes les planètes.

Alors que le TARDIS venait d'arriver à destination, le Dalek Suprême demanda au Docteur de choisir, soit il sortait du vaisseau soit il mourrait.

Celui-ci dit à ses amis, qu'ils allaient devoir sortir, sinon les Daleks entreraient. Rose pensait que rien ne pouvait entrer et Jack croyait que le TARDIS avait un bouclier de protection. Le Seigneur du Temps leur expliqua que les créatures pouvaient rentrer dans le vaisseau si elles le voulaient. Celles-ci n'avaient rien à voir par rapport à celles de leur dernier face à face, car il s'agissait d'hybrides mais là, elles étaient au summum de leur puissance. La porte du vaisseau Gallifréen ne tiendrait pas le coup, car ce n'était que du bois.

Alors qu'ils parlaient des aliens et du fait qu'ils devraient sortir, Donna était près de la console centrale, elle paraissait ailleurs en fait elle était concentrée sur le bruit qu'elle entendait et cherchait à l'identifier : un battement de cœur.

Le Docteur se rapprocha de Donna et la fit sortir de ses pensées en lui disant qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternative, le Dalek Suprême se fit à nouveau entendre en redemandant au Gallifréen de sortir.

Ce dernier se retourna vers ses compagnons, leur disant qu'ils avaient passé de grands moments ensemble, vécus de grandes aventures, fait de grandes choses, qu'ils avaient été brillants et qu'il fallait sortir. Il quitta le vaisseau en premier, suivi de Rose, et de Jack, ne restait plus que Donna, qui s'engagea à la suite de l'immortel. Elle s'arrêta près de la porte, entendant encore ce son. Elle se retourna vers la main près de la console centrale, et alors qu'elle allait sortir, la porte du vaisseau se referma et elle se retrouva coincée à l'intérieur.

La femme supplia le Seigneur du Temps de lui ouvrir la porte, ce dernier ne pouvant pas, demanda au Dalek Suprême de la faire sortir de là, mais il lui répondit que ce n'était pas une action Dalek, que ceci était une traitrise de sa part, que le TARDIS étant une arme, il serait détruit avec la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Le vaisseau fut envoyé dans le cœur du Creuset qui contenait une énergie Z-neutrino. Un écran apparut dans la pièce et tous virent la boîte bleue se faire aspirer par la lave en fusion. Le Gallifréen implora les ennemis de faire sortir Donna, en se proposant de prendre sa place, mais les Daleks ne changeaient pas d'avis.

Étant relié au TARDIS, le Docteur ressentait la mort de celui-ci, il était en colère contre les extraterrestres. Rose Tyler, espérant le soutenir, lui prit la main et vint se placer à ses côtés.

Une fois, le vaisseau détruit, le Dalek Suprême demanda au Seigneur du Temps les sentiments auxquels il pensait : colère, chagrin, désespoir. Répondant par la positive, l'alien déclara alors qu'il venait de l'améliorer, puisque les sentiments avaient une telle importance.

C'est un Capitaine furieux, qui se retourna et se mit à tirer sur le Dalek rouge, se faisant exterminer par celui-ci. Il s'écroula avec un cri de douleur, face contre terre, son arme toujours à la main.

La jeune femme blonde s'agenouilla à côté de lui, ne voulant pas croire que son ami était mort, lui aussi. Le Docteur se pencha vers Rose et lui demanda de se calmer et de le laisser, il était désolé que Jack soit mort. Ils se relevèrent et un Dalek les accompagna jusqu'au coffre où ils devaient retrouver Davros. Se retournant vers son ami, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et continua de feindre la mort.

Alors que les deux prisonniers des Daleks étaient au coffre, il fallait évacuer le corps du Capitaine Harkness. Ce dernier fut déposé dans un conteneur en ferraille et fut dirigé vers l'incinérateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les ennemis étaient partis, la porte de l'incinérateur s'ouvrit laissant sortir Jack qui commença à explorer le vaisseau pour retrouver ses amis.

.

*TORCHWOOD RECONSTRUCTION*

.

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness continuait de se déplacer dans le vaisseau des Daleks, et arriva dans une pièce par une trappe sur un des murs. L'immortel rechercha des signes de vie, enfin ceux du Docteur et de Rose Tyler, mais à la place, il tomba sur Mickey Smith. Ils étaient tous les deux contents de se revoir. En effet, ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis que le jeune homme avait été retrouvé son amie à Cardiff, avant que le Seigneur du Temps ne se régénère sous le regard perdu de sa compagne.

Ensuite, Jack vit Sarah-Jane Smith et lui fit le salut militaire puis reconnut la troisième personne Jackie Tyler, la maman de Rose. C'est à ce moment-là que Sarah-Jane lui expliqua qu'elle avait un fils sur Terre, et qu'un devin Veron lui avait donné un pendentif, lui disant que cela servirait pour la fin des temps.

L'objet en question était un prisme étoilé.

_ Il s'agit d'un amalgame d'étoiles dans une capsule carbonique expansée, c'est explosif. Un explosif en attente d'exploser, expliqua Jack.

Après que le Capitaine Harkness ait branché le prisme aux commandes du Creuset, il chercha un moyen de joindre les Daleks, ce qu'il réussit à faire quelques minutes plus tard.

C'est à ce moment que Sarah-Jane intervint en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix et qu'ils avaient vu le sort qui était arrivé aux prisonniers humains. Davros reconnut la femme et, celle-ci lui demanda, de relâcher le Docteur.

Le dilemme qui se posa alors aux Daleks fit que le Gallifréen baissa la tête. Davros parlait au Seigneur du Temps, il montra aux autres qui était le Docteur. Le Dalek Suprême enclencha le protocole de défense 0.5, Martha Jones, les deux Smith, Jackie Tyler et Jack furent transférés jusqu'au coffre du vaisseau, où le docteur Jones fut rattrapée par l'immortel.

Davros leur demanda de s'agenouiller et ils ne bougèrent pas, mais le Gallifréen leur dit de lui obéir.

Le moment était venu pour les Daleks, de devenir la seule espèce dans l'univers, le champ d'alignement des planètes s'amorça ainsi que le décompte avant le début de la bombe de réalité quand le doux bruit du moteur du TARDIS se mit à résonner dans la pièce. Les seuls qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait étaient Davros, le Seigneur du Temps, Rose et le Capitaine Harkness. Le vaisseau apparut, et la porte s'entrouvrit laissant apparaître le double du Docteur, une arme à la main celui-ci sortit en courant de la cabine bleue et se dirigea vers Davros qui recula avant de le stopper d'une sorte de décharge électrique.

Tombant sur le sol, le maître Dalek activa une cellule et Donna sortit à son tour du vaisseau se précipitant vers l'arme au sol que le double ne pouvait plus atteindre. Elle la ramassa, mais elle ne savait pas quoi en faire et reçut à son tour, une décharge qui l'envoya aux pieds de la console se trouvant au milieu de la pièce. Un des extraterrestres détruisit l'arme avec son rayon.

Une seconde avant la fin du compte à rebours, l'écran affichant les 27 planètes disparut et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la rousse qui venait de stopper la bombe.

Elle arrêta la deuxième décharge en la retournant sur Davros puis bloqua l'armement des Daleks, évitant ainsi de se faire tirer dessus, puis déverrouilla les cellules et fit tourner les Daleks dans un sens puis dans l'autre faisant rigoler le Capitaine et les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Ils réussirent à pousser les aliens et le Capitaine alla chercher les armes restées dans le TARDIS en donnant une à Mickey au passage, qui tenait Davros en joue.

Le Dalek Suprême descendit au coffre, comprenant que Davros les avait trahis, tirant sur les trois personnes présentes près du tableau de contrôle, en détruisant une partie, mais il fut stoppé par Jack qui le désintégra. Mais en réalité, le Dalek Kan avait tout manigancé depuis le début.

La seule planète qui restait à mettre en orbite était la Terre, mais avec le TARDIS cela serait plus facile de la tracter vers son point d'origine.

Pour que le retour de la planète puisse se faire, les deux Docteurs devaient faire quelques petits réglages tels que le maintien du bouclier atmosphérique, et garder la Terre stabilisée.

Le Dalek Kan qui avait vu la fin de tous les Daleks, demanda au double du Seigneur du Temps de réaliser cette prophétie alors que Davros lui dit de ne pas l'écouter, mais le Gallifréen savait qu'avec ou sans cette bombe, cette espèce pouvait à elle seule détruire le cosmos et le deuxième Docteur décida d'en finir avec eux.

Le vacarme que faisait cette destruction massive des aliens fit sortir l'original du TARDIS qui le regarda, médusé et son double répondit à sa question muette en lui parlant de l'accomplissement de la prophétie vu par le dernier du culte de Skaro.

Le docteur au costume marron demanda à ce que tout le monde aille à l'intérieur du vaisseau Gallifréen. Ce fut autour de la console centrale de la machine à voyager dans le temps, et prêts à ramener la Terre, que le Seigneur du Temps appela l'équipe Torchwood, et remarqua que la jeune femme qui travaillait pour Jack ressemblait à Gwyneth (épisode avec les Guelph, saison 1), puis demanda l'ouverture du manipulateur Rid et l'envoi de l'énergie de la faille.

Après ce fut autour de Luke et de Mr Smith d'aider le Docteur, à l'ordinateur de la journaliste Sarah-Jane Smith de relier l'énergie de la faille au vaisseau, mais celui-ci lui répondit que sans la base codée du TARDIS, il ne pouvait rien faire mais Sarah-Jane avait le robot K9 qui régla le problème et le remorquage de la planète commença.

Lorsque la Terre retrouva sa place d'origine, les occupants fêtèrent leur victoire, les humains pendant ce temps, fêtaient le retour de la planète avec des feux d'artifices.

Puis le vaisseau du Seigneur du Temps se posa dans un parc de Londres. Sarah-Jane Smith en sortit, dit au revoir au docteur et partit retrouver son fils.

Ce fut au tour de Martha Jones et du Capitaine Harkness de quitter le Gallifréen, avant d'être rejoint par Mickey Smith, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison des Jones pour rassurer Francine Jones, qui se faisait du souci pour sa fille.

* * *

Alors ? Review...


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous, voila la suite de ce prologue, lourd en information sur ce double épisode de Doctor Who, mais maintenant place à mon histoire ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

À Londres, nos trois amis se dirigeaient vers la gare où ils allaient prendre un train pour retourner à Cardiff en effet le Capitaine Jack Harkness voulait rentrer chez lui et retrouver son équipe, qui comprenait maintenant deux nouveaux membres, dont un médecin, le docteur Martha Jones et un nouvel agent de terrain Mickey Smith.

À Cardiff, sous la Roald Dahl Place, Gwen Cooper et Ianto Jones se remettaient doucement des derniers évènements. Rhys Williams, le mari de la jeune femme les aida à remettre de l'ordre dans la base, qui était dans un drôle d'état.

En quelques heures, le Hub se retrouva tel qu'il l'était avant que tout cela ne commence. Ensuite, Ianto se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit une tournée de café pour remercier tout le monde.

Pendant ce temps, à la gare Centrale de cette même ville, trois personnes descendaient du train, et se dirigeaient maintenant vers la Roald Dahl Place, pour aller vers l'office du tourisme. Mickey suivait simplement Martha et Jack, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils rentraient dans ce petit bureau le docteur Jones lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de l'entrée de la base secrète de Torchwood.

Ianto, qui buvait son café sur le canapé de la station informatique, se mit à sourire. Gwen cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand l'alarme du sas se mit à résonner, indiquant que leur leader était de retour.

Le Capitaine était bien content de retrouver son équipe et salua tout le monde. Gwen et Martha se dirent bonjour, puis Jack présenta Mickey aux deux Gallois, et à la jeune femme. Alors que le docteur Jones discutait avec l'agent Cooper et Rhys avec le nouveau venu, Ianto entreprit d'aller faire une autre tournée de café. Préparant la boisson, il fut entouré par deux bras, et sentit un baiser sur sa nuque avant de se retourner pour pouvoir embrasser son amant qui lui avait manqué. Le baiser était tendre et passionné, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jack le laissa finir de préparer le café et descendit retrouver les autres. Il fut rejoint par Ianto quelques minutes plus tard.

Vers 14h, Ianto les laissa pour aller commander à manger pour l'équipe. Une fois que le livreur fut passé porter la commande, il emprunta le couloir menant à la base et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion afin de tout préparer. Il les appela et une fois installés, les questions commencèrent à tomber, Gwen voulait savoir comment Jack et Mickey s'étaient connus, il faut dire que Martha, elle aussi, était curieuse de le savoir.

.

_ J'ai rencontré Jack alors que je venais retrouver Rose et le Docteur, commença Mickey, c'était il y a quatre ans.

_ Quatre ans pour Mickey, continua Jack, c'était à Cardiff. On était venu à Cardiff pour faire le plein pour le TARDIS.

_ Attends tu as dis on ? demanda Gwen.

_ Le Docteur, Rose et moi. Je voyageais avec eux, je n'étais pas encore à Torchwood.

_ Oui, mais il y a quatre ans, tu étais bien ici, non ? Redemanda la jeune femme.

_ Écoute, Gwen, j'étais à Torchwood, il y a quatre ans, mais quand on est venu pour faire le plein, j'étais aussi avec le Docteur, mais il s'agissait de mon passé. C'était parti pour une journée sans alien et sans problème, mais cela ne s'est pas fini comme ça. Le maire de Cardiff était un alien qui voulait détruire la planète et vendre les morceaux de la Terre, ajouta le Capitaine, d'ailleurs leur planète avait un nom horrible et vraiment trop long.

_ On peut connaître le nom, demanda Martha, je voudrais savoir si c'est une planète que j'aurais visitée avec le Docteur.

_ C'était Raxacoricofallapatorius, répondit Jack, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas dit.

.

Ianto écoutait la conversation, voir son amant parler de ses souvenirs, le faisait sourire, Jack parlait rarement de son passé.

Le repas se termina par un café, la faille ne leur laissant pas une minute de répit, il était rare qu'ils puissent terminer par la boisson du Gallois et ils en profitèrent pour déguster le délicieux nectar.

Ianto et Rhys rangèrent la salle de réunion, Martha se rendit à la baie médicale pour ranger et faire une liste de tout le matériel dont elle avait besoin, Gwen fit visiter la base à Mickey et Jack s'enferma dans son bureau parce qu'il avait des coups de fil à passer.

Rhys et Ianto allèrent ensuite s'occuper de l'office du tourisme parce que le déplacement de la planète avait tout mis sans dessus dessous.

Une fois revenue de la visite de la base, Gwen montra à Mickey les programmes que Toshiko avait créés, car c'est lui qui allait s'occuper de l'informatique le Docteur avait prévenu le Capitaine que celui-ci se débrouillait bien avec les ordinateurs.

Dans son bureau, Jack Harkness était au téléphone avec le maire qui voulait savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Le Capitaine lui fit un rapide compte-rendu en lui disant que c'était bien fini.

Après, il téléphona à ses contacts afin de trouver deux appartements pour les nouveaux membres et faire des papiers pour Mickey Smith.

Le docteur Jones quitta la baie médicale pour aller dans le bureau de son ami.

.

_ Je viens te voir à propos des dossiers médicaux de l'équipe. Les derniers bilans remontent à avant la mort d'Owen, et il faudrait les mettre à jour.

_ En tant que nouveau médecin de l'organisation, si tu penses que nous devons passer des bilans pour remettre les dossiers à jour, alors fais-le.

.

Martha le remercia, mais elle avait bien vu la lueur dans les yeux de Jack quand elle avait évoqué la mort du médecin. Elle prit congé et retourna à l'infirmerie.

.

_ Attends Martha, l'interpella Jack, en se rapprochant de celle-ci avec un papier dans les mains.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle en attrapant le document que celui-ci lui tendait.

_ L'adresse de ton appartement, répondit-il.

.

La jeune femme le remercia en l'embrassant sur la joue et le laissa pour retourner à son rangement.

L'alarme anti-Weevils se déclencha au moment où elle atteignait la porte de l'infirmerie. Jack sortit de son bureau et Ianto arriva des archives, d'où il était sorti quand il avait entendu l'alarme.

.

_ Trois Weevils, déclara Gwen qui s'affairait devant son ordinateur.

_ D'accord, Ianto et Gwen avec moi, déclara le Capitaine, Mickey, je te laisse avec Rhys pour que vous puissiez nous guider et que tu te familiarises avec tous les programmes.

.

La petite équipe se dirigea vers le SUV, les créatures avaient été repérées près des docks et vu l'heure, ils ne devraient trouver personne sur les lieux.

Ils se séparèrent une fois sur place, Ianto et Gwen partirent de leur côté pour faire le tour du bâtiment pendant que Jack allait les prendre de face.

.

_ Gwen, ils sont à deux cents mètres sur votre gauche, leur signala Rhys par les oreillettes.

_ Ok, répondit la jeune femme.

.

Ianto et Gwen se dirigeaient vers l'endroit que Rhys leur avait indiqué. Ils tombèrent sur une des trois créatures qui venait vers eux en courant, ayant repérer de nouvelles proies, ils tirèrent sur la bête pour se protéger.

Pendant ce temps, le Capitaine Harkness continuait d'avancer, il entendit les coups de feu et espéra qu'aucun de ses collègues n'avait été touché.

.

_ Ianto, Gwen, est-ce que ça va ? demanda l'immortel.

_ Oui, lui répondit le Gallois, nous avons dû le tuer.

.

Le Capitaine continua son chemin, il entendit Rhys donner les indications pour que ses deux collègues viennent l'aider. Au détour d'une allée, Jack tomba sur les deux Weevils restants qui apparemment devaient se cacher. Les créatures, entendant des pas venant vers elles, tournèrent la tête et croisèrent le regard de l'immortel. Elles s'approchaient dangereusement du Capitaine et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se décider à tirer sur la créature la plus proche de lui.

De l'autre côté de l'entrepôt, les deux Gallois avaient entendu les coups de feu et accélérèrent le pas dans le but d'aider leur Capitaine. Le dernier alien continuait de se diriger vers Jack, nullement gêné par la mort de son congénère. Alors que Jack reculait dans le seul but d'éloigner le Weevil qui était de plus en plus près, il ne vit pas la palette en bois qu'il avait évitée auparavant. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à terre.

La bête en profita pour lui sauter dessus et le mordre au niveau de sa veine jugulaire. Tandis que ce dernier se débattait pour empêcher le Weevil de le tuer, la bête lui griffa le torse en essayant d'atteindre le cou de sa victime.

Les deux membres de l'équipe arrivèrent au bon moment pour aider Jack, qui avait du mal à garder l'alien éloigné de sa gorge. Les bruits de pas des autres membres détourna le regard de l'animal et le Capitaine en profita pour reprendre le dessus, et tirer sur la créature avec son arme paralysante. Il se releva et chargea le Weevil sur son dos pour pouvoir le déposer dans le véhicule garait devant l'entrepôt. Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas pour aller chercher les corps des autres aliens, et rentrèrent à la base.

Gwen et Ianto se rendirent à la crypte pour y déposer les cadavres des créatures, et Jack amena le survivant dans les voûtes où il l'enferma dans une cellule.

Une fois, les différentes tâches accomplies, ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale du Hub, puis Ianto alla faire une tournée de café pour tout le monde. Pendant ce temps-là, Jack monta dans son bureau pour aller changer de chemise, et en profita pour récupérer l'adresse de l'appartement de Mickey. Il redescendit et tendit le papier au nouveau membre qui le remercia, et récupéra sa tasse de café, tout en lui disant que des documents d'identité à son nom avaient été faits et que son contact avait dû les déposer dans la boîte aux lettres de l'office du tourisme.

Rhys se proposa pour aller chercher l'enveloppe, car il devait passer prendre quelque chose dans le petit bureau qui servait de couverture à l'Institut. Quand il revint, il tendit le pli à Mickey. Jack le remercia et lui fit une proposition.

.

_ Rhys, cela fait quelque temps que tu nous aides à maintenir la couverture de nos activités par le biais de l'office.

.

Rhys le regardait, se demandant ce à quoi pensait le Capitaine. Gwen les surveillait du coin de l'œil, s'interrogeant sur ce que Jack allait proposer à son époux.

.

_ Je pense que maintenant, nous pouvons te considérer désormais comme un membre de l'équipe, donc je te souhaite officiellement la bienvenue dans le groupe, finit Jack en lui serrant la main en signe de bienvenue.

_ Merci, répondit simplement le Gallois.

.

Les autres membres avaient écouté la conversation, intéressés eux aussi par le sujet de la discussion entre les deux hommes. Quand ils comprirent que Jack venait de l'intégrer officiellement, ils vinrent le féliciter.

C'est à ce moment que Myfawny réclama sa pitance du soir en poussant un cri strident qui surprit Mickey qui ne la connaissait pas. Cela les fit sourire, Ianto partit chercher une tablette de chocolat dans la réserve, puis désactiva le champ de force qui retenait l'animal, et celui-ci attrapa sa friandise en vol, puis retourna dans son antre après un tour autour du château d'eau, dans les hauteurs du Hub.

.

_ C'est vraiment ce à quoi je pense ? demanda Mickey.

_ Si tu penses à ptérodactyle, alors oui, lui répondit Jack.

_ Myfawny est le chien de garde de la base quand on n'est pas là, continua Ianto.

_ Tu en as d'autres des comme ça, Capitaine fracasse ?

_ Non, Mickey l'idiot, dit l'immortel.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ces surnoms ? demanda Gwen, visiblement amusée.

_ C'est le Docteur qui a trouvé ces surnoms, dit Mickey.

_ Oh !, s'exclama Martha, ne pensant pas que c'était le Seigneur du Temps qui avait fait ça.

_ Ce n'était pas lui, mais son autre lui, reprit Jack.

_ Il a plusieurs Docteurs, questionna Ianto.

_ Non, mais il se régénère, donc c'était son ancienne régénération, expliqua Jack.

_ Je comprends mieux, acquiesça le docteur Jones.

.

C'est sur cette fin de conversation que le Capitaine Harkness décida de renvoyer ses collègues chez eux et proposa à Martha et à Mickey de les déposer à leur nouvelle adresse, ceux-ci acceptèrent. Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le garage où se trouvait le SUV. Une fois les deux nouveaux agents à leur domicile, Jack retourna à la base pour retrouver son amant.

Pendant ce temps, Ianto était resté au Hub et réfléchissait à la décision de Jack de recruter deux membres supplémentaires. Il aimait bien que ce soit Martha Jones, leur médecin maintenant, même si Owen Harper et sa mauvaise humeur lui manquait. Toshiko, aussi lui manquait, car elle était devenue sa confidente depuis l'aventure dans la campagne galloise, et qu'elle était un vrai génie en informatique. Si Jack avait engagé Mickey Smith pour reprendre toute la partie informatique, car eux-mêmes étaient un peu limités dans ce domaine, c'est qu'il devait être vraiment bon.

Ianto finit de ranger deux ou trois choses qui traînaient et monta dans le bureau de son Capitaine où il se saisit du bloc-notes pour lui laisser un petit message, puis il quitta la base pour rentrer chez lui.

Lorsque Jack passa le sas de la base, il la trouva bien silencieuse. Il monta dans son bureau, pensant y retrouver Ianto, mais au lieu de le voir, il trouva un mot et sourit quand il reconnut l'écriture. _« Je suis rentré et je t'attends, IJ »._

L'immortel sortit de son bureau en vitesse, prit l'ascenseur invisible pour se retrouver sur la place et se rendit chez Ianto qui habitait à cinq minutes de leur lieu de travail. Une fois devant l'immeuble, il sonna à l'interphone et la porte s'ouvrit, puis il grimpa les escaliers et frappa à la porte.

Le Gallois lui ouvrit, et à peine le seuil franchi, le Capitaine se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de l'entrée par un Ianto apparemment en manque de son amant. Il l'embrassa et Jack ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser. Les mains de Ianto n'étaient pas en reste et débarrassaient l'autre homme de son lourd manteau militaire qui tomba sur le sol.

Les mains du Capitaine s'accrochèrent à la nuque de son amant, qui était en train de retirer les bretelles des épaules larges de Jack. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre leurs souffles, quand l'air venait à manquer.

Les mains quittèrent sa nuque et virent se poser sur sa veste où des doigts impatients ôtèrent le vêtement qui rejoignit le manteau sur le sol. Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte le temps de se rendre dans la chambre du Gallois.

Une fois dans la pièce, Jack s'attaqua à la chemise de son amant, sortant l'étoffe du pantalon pour l'enlever alors qu'Ianto se débattait avec les boutons de celle de son compagnon. Ils se retrouvèrent vite torse nu, et tout en continuant de s'embrasser, ils s'attaquèrent aux ceintures des pantalons. Débarrassés de leurs tenues, Jack poussa Ianto sur le lit et ils firent l'amour tendrement, le plus tendrement qu'ils ne l'aient jamais fait auparavant.

Ils étaient tous les deux, heureux de s'être retrouvés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, quand leurs estomacs se rappelèrent à eux.

.

_ Il reste du chinois de la dernière fois, dit Ianto.

_ Ça me va, répondit Jack. Est-ce que je peux avoir un café ?

_ J'allais en faire, je te connais, rétorqua le Gallois avec un sourire auquel l'autre homme répondit.

.

Ils mangèrent, en se regardant, les yeux dans les yeux on pouvait lire dans leur regard à quel point durant les deux jours d'absence de Jack, ils avaient manqué à l'autre. Ils parlèrent de ce qui s'était passé à bord du Creuset. Épuisés tous les deux, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ce fut, lové l'un contre l'autre, que nos deux amants tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors, ... reviews ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous et toutes, voici la suite de cette histoire ! Un grand merci à vos reviews qui font chaud au coeur et qui me motivent pour écrire la suite de cette histoire ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Martha venait de saluer Jack, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Tout ce que la jeune femme désirait, c'était de prendre une douche avant de préparer un petit dîner puis aller se coucher. La pièce, de marron foncé et turquoise, était vraiment bien décorée. L'eau chaude sur sa peau lui fit du bien.

Elle sortit de la douche, et elle entra dans la chambre où trônait un grand lit avec une parure bordeaux. Elle enfila un pyjama, dans les vêtements qu'elle avait pris lorsqu'elle était passée chez sa mère avant de partir pour le Pays de Galles et elle rangea les autres dans l'armoire.

Elle traversa la pièce à vivre vert anis et bleu puis pénétra dans la cuisine aux abords métalliques et violets, où elle se prépara un petit dîner qu'elle mangea devant la télévision, changeant de chaîne toutes les cinq minutes, car les programmes n'étaient pas intéressants.

.

*TORCHWOOD RECONSTRUCTION*

.

Dans un autre appartement, un jeune homme découvrait son nouveau logement où les couleurs étaient assemblées de façon très agréable. Il repensait aux dernières heures, où beaucoup de choses avaient changé pour lui. Il avait décidé de quitter le monde parallèle où il vivait avec Rose, et travaillait désormais sous les ordres du Capitaine Jack Harkness depuis que leur retour de Londres, où le Docteur les avait déposés.

Sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches, il se rendit à la cuisine, cherchant quelque chose à manger. Il mit la machine à café en route, mais il se doutait bien que même si celui-ci était buvable, il ne serait pas aussi bon que celui d'Ianto.

En repensant au Gallois, il se disait qu'il avait déjà vu le jeune homme quelque part, son visage lui était familier, mais il avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait plus où il l'avait rencontré.

.

_ Peut _-être que c'est son double du monde parallèle que j'ai déjà vu_ , pensa-t-il, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre.

.

*TORCHWOOD RECONSTRUCTION*

.

Le lendemain matin, Ianto venait de se réveiller, il se sentait bien, il regarda Jack qui dormait à côté de lui. Doucement, il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le café car il savait que son amant lui en demanderait au moment où il ouvrirait les yeux.

Alors qu'il était devant la cafetière, regardant le liquide couler dans la verseuse, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et des lèvres se poser sur son cou. Il se retourna dans les bras de l'immortel pour l'embrasser.

Ils s'installèrent pour manger et burent leur premier café de la journée. Ensuite, ils se rendirent dans la chambre du jeune homme pour pouvoir prendre une douche, puis s'habillèrent en silence. Une fois prêts, ils quittèrent l'appartement et traversèrent la place pour se rendre à la base. En chemin, Ianto s'arrêta pour acheter le petit déjeuner de l'équipe, c'était une habitude qu'il avait prise quand Owen et Toshiko étaient encore avec eux.

A l'office du tourisme, le couple Williams venait d'arriver et apercevant leurs deux amis, ils les attendirent avant d'entrer dans le Hub. Pendant que le Gallois préparait la première tournée de café de la journée, les deux nouveaux membres de l'organisation passèrent le sas. Ils prirent chacun une tasse et s'installèrent dans la station principale pour la boire avec leurs collègues.

Rhys remonta ensuite ouvrir l'office de tourisme et accueillir les visiteurs, leur expliquant les différents trajets touristiques du sud du Pays de Galles. Martha se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, demandant à Mickey de l'y rejoindre pour établir son bilan de santé et collecter les réserves de sang en cas de blessure importante.

Après le jeune homme, c'est Gwen Cooper qui se rendit à la baie médicale, puis ce fut au tour de Jack et Ianto. Le médecin fit ses différentes analyses et compila les données dans les dossiers médicaux.

A midi, Rhys ferma le bureau et descendit avec le repas dans la salle de réunion et les membres s'y retrouvèrent pour le déjeuner. Le repas fut calme et put se terminer par une tasse de café d'Ianto. Chacun reprit ensuite ses occupations pendant que l'agent Williams finissait de ranger la pièce.

Dans l'après-midi, l'alarme anti-Weevils se déclencha, les images des caméras de surveillance montraient trois créatures se promenant près du parking du centre commercial.

.

_ Mickey, Ianto, vous venez avec moi, lança le Capitaine en prenant son manteau.

.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking où se trouvait le SUV. Jack prit le volant et traversa la ville à vive allure.

.

_ Ianto et Mickey, vous prendrez l'entrée principale du centre, je m'occupe de l'autre.

_ D'accord, lancèrent les deux agents.

.

Ils se rendirent vers leur lieu d'intervention et tombèrent sur une créature qui effrayait une femme et ses deux enfants. Ils la maîtrisèrent en peu de temps, puis Ianto rassura la mère de famille et leur donna des pilules de Retcon.

Pendant ce temps, l'immortel poursuivait un Weevil qui était parvenu à entrer dans le centre et qui courait dans les rayons. Celui-ci lui donnait du fil à retordre. Ianto et Mickey avaient chargé la créature dans le coffre du SUV.

.

_ Rhys ? Peux-tu nous donner la position du troisième ?

_ Il doit être avec l'autre dans le centre commercial, lui répondit l'homme resté à la base.

_ Jack doit être là-bas, remarqua Mickey, il faudrait aller l'aider.

_ On y va, fit le Gallois.

.

L'immortel avait réussi à maîtriser la bête et l'avait chargée sur ses épaules, il se dirigeait vers le véhicule d'intervention. Il évitait les rayons trop fréquentés, personne ne devait soupçonner qu'il s'agissait d'un alien.

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes suivaient les indications sur la localisation de la troisième créature. Celle-ci avait perdu son congénère et le suivait grâce à son odorat, mais elle sentait une autre trace qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Se rapprochant, elle l'aperçut sur les épaules de l'humain devant elle.

Les deux autres membres, suivant les indications de Rhys, venaient d'entrer dans le centre et se rendirent compte que le leader était suivi par la créature qu'ils recherchaient.

.

_ Jack, le troisième te suit, l'informa Ianto.

_ Je viens de m'en apercevoir, elle doit vouloir récupérer son congénère, lui répondit l'immortel. Rhys, où se trouve la prochaine sortie de secours ?

_ A 100 mètres sur ta gauche.

.

Le Capitaine Harkness se hâtait pour atteindre la sortie parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'alien s'attaque à quelqu'un d'autre. L'issue de secours donnait sur un lieu peu fréquenté, Ianto était parti récupérer le SUV, alors que Mickey se rapprochait de son supérieur, prêt à intervenir si la créature qui le suivait décidait de s'en prendre à lui.

L'immortel déposa le corps de l'alien sur le sol et s'en écarta afin de prendre le dernier par surprise. Celui-ci se pencha sur son congénère et l'observait, alors que le Capitaine se rapprochait de lui par-derrière. Sentant une présence dans son dos, le Weevil se retourna et se jeta sur son agresseur, crocs dehors, prêt à le mordre. Pris par surprise, Jack s'écroula au sol, la créature sur lui, cherchant à atteindre sa gorge.

Mickey regardait la scène, horrifié, incapable du moindre mouvement, le leader allait se faire tuer devant lui. Ianto savait que Jack ne craignait rien puisqu'il était immortel, mais il avait toujours peur que son amant ne se réveille pas. Quand il avait vu le Weevil se jeter sur Jack, il avait tiré de façon à tuer l'animal. La surprise passée, le Capitaine essayait de repousser l'assaillant comme il le pouvait et il se sentit soulagé, en entendant les coups de feu qui avait détourné l'attention de la créature.

.

_ Ça va, lui demanda l'agent Jones en l'aidant à se relever.

_ Oui merci, répondit-il en chargeant le Weevil sur ses épaules pour l'amener au véhicule. Mickey, comment cette première sortie sur le terrain s'est-elle passée ?

_ Bien, même si j'ai eu peur sur la fin. Il n'y avait pas de créatures dans le monde parallèle.

_ Quels genres d'aliens aviez-vous ? demanda Ianto qui arrivait avec la seconde bête.

_ Pas beaucoup de créatures hostiles. Elles venaient plus pour nos métaux, à Londres, on était chargé de la diplomatie en quelque sorte.

_ La diplomatie, soupira le Capitaine qui préférait largement les sorties sur le terrain, même si c'était dangereux. Allez, on rentre, ajouta-t-il.

.

Au centre, les deux nouveaux pensionnaires furent conduits dans les voûtes tandis que le corps du troisième rejoignit la crypte. La fin de la journée fut plutôt calme, laissant aux agents le temps de rédiger les rapports de mission. Vers 20h, les agents rentrèrent chez eux, laissant seuls le leader et Gallois. Ce dernier entra dans le bureau de son amant.

.

_ Tu viens, les rapports ne vont pas s'envoler, fit Ianto en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau.

_ D'accord, acquiesça Jack, la Bayside Brasserie, ça te va ?

_ Parfait, sourit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

.

Ils sortirent du bureau, verrouillèrent la base et se rendirent au restaurant. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, ils furent accueillis par un serveur qui les conduisit à une table en extérieur, et leur laissa les cartes.

.

_ Tu devrais informer Mickey pour ton immortalité.

_ Je sais, c'est une personne de confiance. Il a changé, tout comme moi.

_ C'est vrai que tu as changé, tu m'as beaucoup apporté et soutenu après Lisa.

.

Les aveux du Gallois firent sourire l'immortel. Il posa sa main sur celle de son amant en signe de remerciement. Le serveur vint les voir pour la commande des plats. Après le restaurant, ils décidèrent de se promener le long de la baie de Cardiff. La fin de la soirée se fit un peu plus fraîche et ils rentrèrent chez le jeune homme.

.

_ Un café ?

_ Avec plaisir, répondit Jack qui regardait la Roald Dahl Place de la baie vitrée.

.

Ianto revint cinq minutes plus tard avec deux mugs de café brûlant. L'immortel récupéra sa boisson et le remercia. Ianto commença à boire la sienne, mais quelque chose le tracassait, Jack qui l'observait remarqua son trouble.

.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Ianto ?

_ Non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, je réfléchissais.

_ D'accord, lâcha-t-il, en posant sa tasse.

.

Le Capitaine passa les bras autour de la taille de son amant, l'embrassant dans le cou. Le Gallois se retourna dans ses bras, lui faisant face, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci s'enflamma et s'en suivit une série de baiser de plus en plus passionnés, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre leurs souffles.

Ianto s'attaqua aux bretelles de Jack, les faisant glisser de ses épaules alors que le leader s'attaquait au gilet du costume de son compagnon. Alors qu'il lui enlevait sa cravate, Ianto défaisait les boutons de la chemise de son homme, qui se retrouva rapidement par terre suivi par celle du Gallois. Tout en s'embrassant et en déshabillant l'autre, ils se rapprochaient de la chambre.

En arrivant dans la pièce, ils étaient tous les deux en boxer, Ianto poussa Jack sur le lit, parcourant son torse de sa langue pendant que l'immortel, les yeux clos et le souffle court, lui caressait les cheveux.

.

_ Ianto ?

_ Oui ?

_J'ai envie de toi, fais-moi l'amour...

.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du Gallois et il accéda à sa demande, très excité. Il le prépara longuement avant de se glisser dans l'antre chaud, pénétrant l'intimité de son Capitaine. Il l'embrassa tendrement, attendant que son partenaire s'habitue à sa présence, avent de commencer ses va-et-vient. Progressivement ses allées et venues se firent plus rapides et plus profondes.

L'immortel allait à sa rencontre et le jeune homme touchait la prostate de son amant à chaque fin de course. Ianto saisit la verge tendue et appliqua la même cadence à la virilité de son homme. Ils se laissèrent submerger par le désir et la passion, où la litanie des gémissements se mêlait aux prénoms à peine murmurés. Longuement, ils s'unirent l'un à l'autre, Ianto prenant possession de ce corps arqué contre lui, Jack recevant avec délice son compagnon. Leur délivrance fut violente, les emportant loin, accrochés l'un à l'autre...

À bout de souffle et en sueur, Jack se blottit contre le torse de son amant qui referma ses bras autour de lui et ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

Le lendemain matin, Jack se réveilla le premier. Il était bien dans les bras d'Ianto. Il voulait bien rester au lit, mais préférait que son amant dorme encore un peu. Il réussit à sortir de l'étreinte de son compagnon et quitta la chambre après s'être habillé. Il se rendit au salon et admira le lever de soleil sur la baie de Cardiff.

Le Gallois, en manque de la chaleur du corps de son amant, ouvrit les yeux. Il n'ignorait pas que Jack ne dormait pas beaucoup, et il savait que ce dernier avait quitté la pièce pour le laisser se reposer un peu plus longtemps. Il passa son bas de pyjama et sortit de la chambre pour le retrouver en pleine contemplation devant la baie vitrée.

.

_ Tu aurais dû me réveiller, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

_ Je ne voulais pas mon ange, répondit-il, tout en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser.

_ Jack, le café ne va pas se faire tout seul et tu dois parler à Mickey.

_ D'accord, répliqua-t-il en le lâchant.

.

Ianto se dirigea vers la cuisine et mit la cafetière en route, puis il prépara le petit-déjeuner pendant que le liquide coulait. Pendant que les œufs cuisaient avec le bacon, il repensait à ce qui le tracassait la veille : il voulait proposer à Jack de venir s'installer chez lui, qu'ils vivent tous les deux, comme un couple, mais cela lui faisait peur, et il n'osait pas lui demander.

Attiré par l'arôme du café et du petit-déjeuner, le Capitaine se rapprocha de la cuisine. En entrant, il vit que son amant était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Sentant une présence, Ianto oublia ses préoccupations.

.

_ Tu tombes bien, le repas est prêt.

.

Ils s'assirent et mangèrent en silence. Jack se demandait comment il allait dire à Mickey pour son immortalité, alors qu'Ianto se disait que c'était le meilleur moment pour lui demander s'il acceptait de vivre avec lui.

.

_ _Ce soir, on pourrait ressembler à un couple._ Jack ? fit-il anxieux.

_ Oui.

_ Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, mais... je ne sais pas comment le faire, hésita-t-il.

_ Vas-y, je t'écoute, lui répondit-il avec son sourire qui plaisait tant à Ianto.

_ Ça te dirait de venir t'installer ici, lui dit-il d'une seule traite après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

_ Bien sûr que cela me ferait plaisir, lui sourit-il. L'immortel se leva et vint s'accroupir à côté de lui. Vraiment très plaisir, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

.

Ianto répondit au baiser, il était tellement heureux que le Capitaine ait accepté sa proposition qu'il laissa quelques larmes de joie couler sur son visage que l'immortel essuya du bout des doigts. Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner, la main de Jack posée sur celle d'Ianto.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre, et prirent un douche coquine, puis s'habillèrent en silence. Ianto sortit un costume et sa chemise rouge que son amant affectionnait tout particulièrement, alors que ce dernier décidait de prendre une tenue qui changeait de son quotidien : un jean avec une chemise blanche et des baskets, en gardant toujours son habituel manteau militaire.

Une fois prêts, ils sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers le centre, main dans la main. Ils arrivèrent les premiers à l'institut, Ianto prépara la première tournée de café de la journée pendant que Jack consultait ses mails.

Mickey pénétra peu de temps après dans le Hub, le Gallois lui apporta une tasse pendant que le jeune homme allumait les ordinateurs et vérifiait les activités de la faille enregistrées pendant la nuit. Les Williams et Martha Jones arrivèrent en même temps, et eurent leur première tasse de café puis chacun s'installa à son poste de travail. Rhys avait vu beaucoup de monde avant de rentrer dans le petit bureau de l'office de tourisme.

.

_ As-tu besoin d'aide ? demanda le Gallois.

_ Oui, merci, répondit son collègue.

.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes passèrent leur matinée à l'office, proposant des parcours pour visiter le Pays de Galles aux nombreux touristes qui se présentaient au bureau d'information.

Après un long début de journée, ils commandèrent le repas et attendirent le livreur et descendirent préparer la salle de réunion. Une fois le repas terminé, Jack demanda à Mickey de le suivre dans son bureau et l'invita à s'asseoir.

.

_ Mickey, j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer.

.

Le jeune homme l'observait, se demandant ce que le Capitaine allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

.

_ Il m'est arrivé quelque chose quand je voyageais avec le Docteur, juste avant qu'il ne change.

.

Mickey continuait de le regarder, mais lorsque le leader évoqua la régénération du Seigneur du Temps, il replaça ses souvenirs dans l'ordre. Il se rappelait que lorsqu'ils étaient revenus avec Rose, il avait remarqué que l'homme qui voyageait avec eux n'était plus présent. Il avait alors pensé que celui-ci était peut-être parti, mais cela lui avait semblé étrange sur le coup, parce qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tous les trois, cependant il n'avait jamais posé de questions. Le Capitaine se doutait bien que Mickey se replaçait dans le contexte des évènements.

.

_ C'est vrai que cela m'a paru bizarre que tu ne sois pas avec eux, mais je pensais que tu étais parti.

_ Non, ce sont eux qui sont partis sans moi. Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais te parler. Je suis mort sur le Satellite 5 et quand Rose est revenue avec le TARDIS, elle avait regardé dans son cœur.

_ Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait vous aider de cette manière, se souvint-il, avant de tiquer sur le fait que Jack venait de lui dire qu'il était mort.

_ C'est ce qu'elle a fait. J'étais mort et Rose m'a ramené, elle m'a rendu immortel.

_ Tu... tu es immortel, et ça, grâce à elle.

_ Oui.

.

Ce souvenir était pénible pour les deux hommes. L'immortel se posait beaucoup de questions. Il avait été tué par les Daleks, mais il était en vie. Que s'était –il passé ? Pourquoi le Docteur l'avait-il abandonné sur cette plateforme de jeux ? Alors que le jeune homme, lui, avait compris que la jeune femme qu'il aimait, avait choisi entre lui et le Gallifréen, et qu'elle avait préféré voyager avec ce dernier, au lieu de continuer leur relation amoureuse.

Le leader laissa un peu de temps au jeune homme pour digérer la nouvelle. Le silence commençait à peser, l'informaticien sortit de ses pensées, s'excusant auprès du leader afin de quitter le bureau et retourner à son poste. L'après-midi se déroula dans le calme, chacun s'occupant de son travail.

Dans la soirée, après un dernier café, les agents quittèrent le centre, pendant que Jack et Ianto rassemblaient les effets du Capitaine pour les amener dans l'appartement du jeune homme. Trente minutes plus tard, les affaires étaient dans le SUV. Une autre demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient installées dans le logement du jeune homme : quelques photos et des vêtements.

Ils se commandèrent un repas chez un traiteur proche de l'appartement du Gallois. Ils mangèrent, puis s'installèrent devant la télévision. Jack était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, reposant sa tête sur les genoux de son compagnon. Ianto commença à lui masser les épaules, ce dernier apprécier le geste et voulut lui rendre la pareille. Il se leva et l'entraîna vers la chambre. Il lui retira ses vêtements lentement, prenant tout son temps, il lui laissa son boxer et l'allongea sur son lit.

L'immortel commença le massage par le haut du dos, descendant doucement vers la chute de rein. Ianto était en train de s'endormir, suite au bien-être procuré par ses soins. Jack s'en aperçut, il l'aida à se glisser sous la couette et alla prendre une douche rapide. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille, s'approcha du lit et s'y glissa, puis ouvrit les bras pour accueillir son ange Gallois.

.

*TORCHWOOD RECONSTRUCTION*

.

Cela faisait quatre semaines que Jack et Ianto vivaient ensemble. Les agents de Torchwood ne savaient pas que leur leader avait déménagé, le couple arrivait tôt le matin et repartait tard le soir. En un mois, ils avaient capturé d'autres créatures et avaient évité une invasion de poisson-lune.

.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, désolée de poster le chapitre aussi tard. Le week-end a été chargé, j'étais en convention chez moi au PAGS (Pau Anime Game Show). Nous avons beaucoup de chance d'avoir une convention chez nous et cette deuxième édition était vraiment superbe.

Bon, plus de blabla, place au chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

.

Une jeune femme se baladait dans les rues de Cardiff. Elle venait de rentrer au pays et était pressée de revoir sa famille. Elle reconnaissait cette cité dans laquelle, elle avait retrouvé ses origines et sa famille.

Un léger vent soulevait ses cheveux bruns rattachés en natte.

Elle se dirigeait vers le lieu de travail de son père, seul parent qu'il lui restait, à l'office de tourisme.

Dans le petit bureau, un homme renseignait un couple de touristes, elle l'observait, mais elle ne le reconnaissait pas. _« Il y a eu de nouvelles recrues, apparemment » pensa-t-elle._

Une fois, le couple partit, le Gallois se retourna vers la jeune femme.

.

_ Je peux vous aider.

_ Bien sûr, je voudrais voir le Capitaine Harkness.

_ …

.

Rhys la regarda sans rien comprendre.

.

_ Je sais qu'il est en dessous, dit-elle en lui montrant le sol de l'office.

_ Très bien, je l'appelle.

.

Rhys composa le numéro du portable du leader.

.

_ Jack Harkness, décrocha-t-il.

_ C'est Rhys, il y a une personne ici qui veut te voir.

.

Le leader sortit de son bureau, téléphone à l'oreille.

.

_ Mickey ! Affiche la caméra du bureau de l'office !

_ Rhys a un problème ? demanda l'agent Cooper.

.

L'informaticien afficha la vidéo surveillance de la pièce. Rhys avait le téléphone, mais la présence de la jeune femme l'intriguait.

On la voyait de dos, mais quand elle se retourna vers la caméra, le visage de Jack s'illumina d'un sourire.

.

_ Donne-lui l'accès, Rhys.

_ D'accord, obéit ce dernier.

.

Ianto remontait des archives et se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que Jack ait un sourire pareil.

.

Soudain, le sas s'ouvrit, permettant l'entrée de l'invitée.

.

_ Jenny, quelle bonne surprise ! s'écria le Capitaine, s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

.

Ianto sourit, il était content de la revoir. La jeune femme le remarqua et lui fit un signe auquel il répondit.

Gwen Cooper observait la nouvelle venue : un pantalon en cuir et des bottes lui montant jusqu'aux genoux, style Rangers, un chemisier blanc était visible parce que sa veste en cuir n'était pas entièrement fermée. Elle était plus grande qu'elle, devant facilement atteindre le 1m75, et avait une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait les yeux bleus, et une seule personne à sa connaissance en avait des aussi profonds : son Capitaine.

Elle avait également remarqué le signe qu'elle avait adressé à Ianto, preuve qu'elle le connaissait visiblement.

.

_ La déco n'a pas changé, remarqua l'invitée.

_ Est-ce si important ? demanda le leader.

_ Non. C'est bon de revenir à la maison.

_ Attends ! répliqua Gwen. Jack, qui est cette fille ?

_ Gwen, demande à ton mari de nous rejoindre. Mickey va chercher Martha, on se retrouve en salle de réunion.

.

Les deux agents firent ce que le Capitaine leur avait demandé.

Un regard de la part de l'immortel, et Ianto comprit la demande, vu ce qu'il avait à annoncer à son équipe, cela valait bien un bon café.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe était en salle de réunion, attendant les derniers membres.

Jack et Jenny entrèrent dans la pièce, peu de temps après Ianto.

.

_ Si je vous ai tous réunis ici, c'est pour vous présenter ma fille Jenny Harkness-Hart.

_ C'est donc ta fille, pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? demanda Gwen.

_ S'il ne vous l'a pas dit, c'est parce que je lui avais demandé. Je n'avais pas prévu de revenir, mais ma famille me manquait.

_ Autre chose, tu as dit qu'elle s'appelait Harkness-Hart, comme le Capitaine John Hart ?

_ En effet, répondit la jeune femme, c'est mon père biologique. En fait, ce sont mes pères biologiques, dit-elle en se rapprochant de Jack.

_ C'est impossible, elle ne peut pas avoir deux pères biologiques ! cracha Gwen en colère.

_ Je pense que si, répondit le docteur Jones, c'est possible. À notre époque, non, mais à celle de Jack, cela doit être tout à fait possible.

_ Euh, excusez-moi, mais comment ça à ton époque, Jack ?

_ Mickey, je ne viens pas de cette époque. C'est en effet possible, au 51e siècle, Martha.

.

Les membres de l'équipe restèrent bouche bée, encore une nouvelle information sur leur leader. Ils connaissaient son immortalité depuis peu, et maintenant ils apprenaient que leur Capitaine venait d'une autre époque, du futur qui plus est !

.

_ Je suis fatiguée et je veux juste retrouver mon père, soupira la jeune femme, en regardant l'agent Cooper dont elle se doutait bien qu'elle allait la bombarder de questions.

_ Tout le monde retourne à son poste ! ordonna le Capitaine.

.

Les agents sortirent de la salle de réunion, où restèrent seulement Jack et sa fille.

.

_ Je suis si content de te revoir, ma Jenny, dit le Capitaine, en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué.

_ Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué papa. Magdalena est décédée, elle aurait aimé voir son fils, une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre, mais je lui ai dit que là où tu te trouvais, tu pensais toujours à elle.

_ C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé la voir une dernière fois, revoir également le village et la maison. Mais je ne pouvais pas repartir et les laisser se débrouiller tous seuls.

_ Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait des photos de la maison, je me doutais bien que tu ne pourrais pas venir, j'en ai aussi d'elle. Mes affaires sont dans mon vaisseau, dans le même hangar que la dernière fois.

_ Bien, allons chercher tes affaires et ensuite, je les renvoie chez eux.

.

Ils sortirent de la salle de conférence pour se rendre au garage afin de prendre le véhicule d'intervention. En sortant, ils s'engagèrent dans la circulation pour se rendre dans un entrepôt sur les docks.

.

À suivre ...

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Reviews ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à toutes, voila le chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plair toujours autant. Bonne lecture !

Réponse à Capucin: Merci pour ta review, Jack ne va pas laisser tomber Ianto pour Jenny. Gwen, bien, elle reste Gwen...

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

.

Une fois, là-bas, ils descendirent du SUV et entrèrent dans le hangar. C'était un bâtiment qui appartenait à Torchwood, il était très grand et avait une ouverture au plafond.

Le vaisseau de Jenny était en mode camouflage, il ne devait pas être vu, si jamais quelqu'un entrait dans le hangar sans autorisation.

Du bracelet à son poignet gauche, elle le rendit à nouveau visible, et l'immortel put revoir le vaisseau Chula qui fut le sien du temps où il voyageait dans le temps et l'espace avant de rencontrer le Docteur et Rose Tyler.

Ils rentrèrent dans le petit vaisseau et la jeune femme récupéra ses affaires dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

.

_ Est-ce que cela te manque ? demanda la jeune femme voyant son père s'installer dans le fauteuil du pilote.

_ Parfois, mais bon maintenant que je me suis fixé à Cardiff, je ne compte pas en bouger. Et toi, cela ne va pas te manquer ?

_ Non, je ne pense pas, je suis revenue parce que tu es le seul parent qu'il me reste et que je veux être avec toi.

.

Ils descendirent du vaisseau et Jenny le remit en mode camouflage. En sortant du hangar, elle regarda une dernière fois en direction du vaisseau. Jack l'attendait devant le SUV, il lui avait pris ses affaires pour les mettre dans le coffre. Il savait qu'il devait lui laisser le temps de fermer cette page définitivement, il savait à quel point, cela n'était pas facile.

Elle arriva à son niveau, lui sourit.

.

_ Est-ce que je peux conduire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Si tu veux, répondit-il en lui laissant la place.

.

Elle voulait retrouver les sensations qu'elle avait oubliées depuis sa dernière visite à sa famille. Elle fit ronfler le moteur du 4x4.

Jenny réapprenait à conduire le véhicule d'intervention et prit son temps pour rentrer à la base.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils entraient dans le garage. Le père et sa fille descendirent et rejoignirent toute l'équipe dans la station centrale.

Le capitaine congédia tout le monde et une demi-heure plus tard, il ne restait plus que trois personnes dans la base.

.

_ Nous aussi, on rentre ? demanda Ianto.

_ Vous vivez ensemble ?

_ Oui, répondit le jeune homme.

_ Chouette, il était temps ! dit-elle en regardant son père et le Gallois.

.

Ils passèrent chercher des pizzas au Jubilee's pizza, et arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard à l'appartement des deux hommes.

.

_ J'ai une chambre d'ami, tu vas pouvoir la prendre Jenny, dit Ianto en invitant la jeune femme à déposer ses affaires dans la pièce.

_ Merci Ianto. Est-ce que je peux emprunter la salle de bain ?

_ Il y en a une petite, juste derrière la porte.

.

Le Gallois lui montra la petite salle d'eau privée et prit congé, en refermant la porte de la chambre et il alla retrouver son homme qui était appuyé sur le balcon, admirant la vue sur la baie de Cardiff.

.

_ Tu es heureux que Jenny soit de retour ?

_ Oui, je le suis, lui répondit doucement Jack.

_ Un problème ?

_ Jenny m'a dit que ma mère était décédée, c'était le dernier membre de ma famille.

_ Je suis désolé, lui répondit le jeune homme, en l'enlaçant. Mais tu as toujours Jenny et moi. Torchwood aussi est ta famille, tu sais.

_ Owen et Tosh me manquent encore plus, et il va falloir que je dise à Jenny ce qui s'est passé.

.

La jeune femme avait pris une douche rapide et était revenue dans le salon, d'où elle observait les deux hommes. Elle entendait leur conversation et se doutait de la raison de l'absence de ses deux amis.

.

_ Je l'avais compris papa, quand je ne les ai pas vus. Ils vont me manquer, surtout Tosh, on était devenues très proches.

.

Le vent commençait à se lever et ils durent rentrer et fermer la fenêtre.

Après manger, Jack avait demandé à sa fille de lui parler de sa mère et de leur village sur Boeshane. La jeune femme répondit à toutes ses questions et alla chercher son ordinateur portable où elle avait tout un tas de photos qu'elle avait fait, en sachant pertinemment que son père ne pourrait jamais retourner là-bas.

Ianto découvrit la planète de son compagnon et fut surpris de voir à quel point, l'univers était rempli de si beaux et grands trésors.

Ils allèrent se coucher et le Gallois rêva de toutes les merveilles de l'univers. Quant à Jenny, elle dormit pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa grand-mère.

.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors... Review ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Voila un chapitre un peu tardif, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Attention accrochez vos ceintures, vous allez en avoir besoin. Bonne lecture !

Réponse à Capucin: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, il se peut que tu es déjà lu cette histoire, j'avais déjà à commencer à la poster sur ce site et sur un forum, le French Fic Fanart, peut-être que tu le connais ? Tu auras les réponses à tes questions au fur et à mesure :)

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

.

Jenny fut réveillée par des gémissements provenant de la chambre voisine. Dès le matin, ils commencent les câlins, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer le café. Il y avait une autre machine, elle aussi n'osait pas toucher à celle d'Ianto.

Alors que le café passait, les deux hommes se levèrent, Jack embrassa sa fille et le Gallois la salua.

.

_ Merci beaucoup pour le réveil, remarqua-t-elle.

.

Des deux hommes, seul Ianto rougit. La jeune femme avait remarqué la gêne chez son ami.

.

_ Cela ne me dérange pas, mais faites juste un peu moins de bruit.

.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans le calme, les trois personnes échangeant des regards, qui traduisaient leurs pensées. Jenny était contente que son père soit heureux et qu'il ait quelqu'un.

Elle se souvint de la première fois où elle l'avait rencontré et fait sa connaissance.

.

 _Flashback_ : Cardiff 2006

Ce jour-là, l'équipe Torchwood n'arrêtait pas les sorties avec des allers-retours à la base pour déposer les étrangers qui franchissaient la faille, dans les cellules du bâtiment. Ils avaient dû se séparer pour capturer toutes les créatures qui traversaient le portail.

Le Capitaine Harkness était parti du côté des docks pour aller attraper un poisson-lune qui avait déjà effrayé les employés qui travaillaient là. Il le poursuivait dans les entrepôts. Ce que Jack ne savait pas, c'est qu'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années le suivait discrètement. Brune, des cheveux bruns attachés en une natte qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, elle était habillée tout en noir et portait un holster sur chaque cuisse. Alors que le leader de Torchwood continuait sa poursuite, l'informaticienne de l'équipe essayait de le joindre.

.

_ Jack, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

_ Tosh… passe pas très bien… entrepôts… docks

_ D'accord, je vois où tu es, est-ce que tu veux du renfort ?

_ S'il te plaît.

_ Jack, c'est Owen, j'arrive.

.

Le docteur Harper se mit en route pour aider son Capitaine. Ce dernier se trouvait maintenant sur le bord des quais et continuait la poursuite de son adversaire, qui devait bien connaître les lieux, à sa façon de tenter de semer son poursuivant, mais Jack réussissait toujours à le retrouver.

Le poisson-lune devait absolument trouver un endroit où se planquer en attendant que ça se calme un peu, et que l'autre derrière lui le lâche. Il trouva enfin une caisse sur laquelle il monta et devint invisible aux yeux de son ennemi qui passa devant lui sans remarquer sa présence. L'alien descendit de sa cachette et sortir une arme qu'il cachait dans son dos.

.

_ Hé, je suis là ! dit-il, en hélant le Capitaine qui venait de s'arrêter.

.

Se retournant, Jack vit l'arme pointée dans sa direction, mais c'était trop tard, le poisson venait d'appuyer sur la détente et la balle se dirigeait sur lui à très grande vitesse. Le projectile entra dans la poitrine du Capitaine au niveau du cœur, la sensation de déchirement qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là était douloureuse, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol mouillé des quais de la baie de Cardiff. L'alien arriva sur place et jeta le corps du leader dans l'eau froide du port puis reprit sa balade sur les docks.

La jeune femme qui suivait le chef de Torchwood avait vu toute la scène. _Ah non, je viens de te retrouver, ce n'est pas pour te perdr_ e. Elle posa ses holsters sur le sol et sauta dans l'eau glaciale et sombre à la recherche du corps.

Très bonne nageuse, elle le repéra vite et remonta à la surface en quelques minutes.

Pendant ce temps, au Hub, Toshiko s'affolait derrière ses ordinateurs, elle venait de perdre la trace du Capitaine Harkness.

.

_ Owen, j'ai perdu sa trace au niveau des quais au sud de la baie, il devrait être dans le périmètre.

_ Je vais continuer les recherches, lui répondit le médecin.

.

Sur les quais, la jeune femme venait de remonter le corps sur les quais et était en train de chercher un pouls. N'en trouvant pas, elle entreprit un massage cardiaque, même si la blessure à la poitrine semblait très grave.

Continuant ses recherches, le docteur Harper finit par voir deux formes humaines au loin, il se mit à courir dans cette direction.

.

_ Tosh, venez avec Ianto et le SUV à ma position, je viens de repérer Jack et une jeune femme et on dirait bien qu'ils ont fait trempette dans l'eau.

.

L'informaticienne prévint l'agent Jones, récupérant deux couvertures, ils se rendirent au garage, où le Gallois prit le volant et conduit jusqu'à la position du médecin en indiquant la route à suivre. Owen venait d'atteindre les deux formes humaines, il entendait la jeune femme marmonner :

.

_ Ah non, je viens de traverser la moitié de l'univers pour te retrouver, tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! S'il te plaît, accroche-toi et reviens. Reviens, s'il te plaît. Reviens !

.

Elle se retourna en percevant des pas derrière elle.

.

_ Je suis le docteur Owen Harper, dit le jeune homme en s'agenouillant près d'eux. Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Moi, je vais bien, un peu froid, mais ça va. Vous pouvez le sauver ?

_ La blessure a l'air sérieuse. Il faut d'abord essayer de stopper l'hémorragie. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allées faire dans l'eau ?

_ Le chercher, répondit-elle en désignant le Capitaine inconscient. L'alien qu'il poursuivait lui a tiré dessus et l'a jeté à l'eau.

_ Owen, nous sommes là.

.

Le SUV venait de s'arrêter dans un crissement de pneu, moteur à peine coupé, Ianto était sorti du véhicule, et attrapait un brancard, pendant que Tosh récupérait les couvertures et les affaires du médecin. L'informaticienne arriva au niveau de la jeune femme et déposa la couverture sur ses épaules quand elle aperçut ses cheveux trempés.

Le docteur Harper posa des compresses sur la blessure pendant que Ianto branchait le moniteur cardiaque. Même si l'immortalité de leur Capitaine n'était pas un secret pour eux, la jeune femme à côté ne le savait pas et ils se devaient de tout faire pour le sauver. Il ne baisserait pas les bras, il savait par expérience que les retours étaient douloureux pour l'homme. Le saignement stoppé, avec le Gallois, ils installèrent leur leader sur la civière et la mirent dans le véhicule d'intervention.

La jeune femme avait récupéré ses armes et les membres lui avaient proposé de la ramener à la base, elle avait quand même plongé pour aller chercher Jack dans la baie.

Fin flashback

.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors... reviews ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir à tous, voila un chapitre un peu tardif, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Je sais que le précédant flashback était court, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous en aurez bientôt la suite ! Bonne lecture !

.

Réponse à Capucin: Merci pour ta review ! Bientôt la suite du Flashback ...

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

.

_ Jenny, Jenny ? essayait de l'appeler son père.

_ Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit-elle encore un peu dans ses souvenirs.

_ Tu étais partie bien loin, dis donc.

_ Je repensais à notre première rencontre.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est mémorable, se souvint Ianto.

_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie, ce jour-là, finit Jack en allant prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

_ Il faut qu'on y aille, ce n'est pas très bien d'arriver en retard, non ? sourit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour s'habiller.

.

Jack la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Ianto avait remarqué que son compagnon semblait plus heureux depuis le retour de sa fille, la veille.

.

_ On ferait bien de faire comme elle, tu ne penses pas ?

_ Tu as raison, mon ange. Une douche ? demanda l'immortel avec un sourire coquin.

_ Avec plaisir, répondit le jeune homme avec le même sourire.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortaient de la douche, Ianto enfila son costume trois-pièces avec sa chemise rouge que Jack aimait tant. Ce dernier avait mis une chemise blanche avec un jean noir, en gardant son sempiternel manteau de Capitaine de la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

Jenny était déjà prête et les attendait sur la terrasse. Elle regardait le lever de soleil sur la baie de Cardiff. Elle les entendit arriver, rentra, et ferma la baie vitrée. La jeune femme regarda les deux hommes et ils sortirent ensemble de l'appartement, puis prirent le véhicule d'intervention pour aller à la base.

Ils arrivèrent les premiers, pendant qu'Ianto partait préparer la première tournée de café, le père et la fille vérifièrent l'activité de la faille de la nuit.

Martha et Mickey furent les premiers à arriver, ils se saluèrent et au moment où le Gallois montait dans la cuisine pour aller chercher les tasses de café, les Williams franchissaient la grille. Gwen continuait à regarder Jenny d'un mauvais œil, elle n'aimait pas le fait que Jack soit pris. Elle le voulait pour lui, et sa fille le dérangeait. Ce qu'elle supportait encore moins, c'est le fait que Ianto la connaisse et qu'ils ressemblaient à une petite famille tous les trois.

Rhys, son café avalé, prit la direction des cellules pour nourrir les pensionnaires, avant d'aller aider le Gallois. Ianto ouvrit l'office, les premiers touristes attendaient l'ouverture du petit bureau de renseignements. L'alarme de la faille résonna au moment où les deux hommes redescendaient avec le déjeuner. Alors que Jack se préparait pour l'intervention, prenant les coordonnées auprès de Mickey, Jenny intervint :

.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

_ Deux Weevils, lui répondit son père. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

_ Avec plaisir !

_ Alors, allons-y.

.

Les autres membres les regardèrent partir et Cooper l'avait gros sur le cœur, elle aurait voulu que l'immortel la choisisse elle. Le père et la fille étaient arrivés sur le lieu d'intervention, guidés par Mickey. Pendant la chasse, la seule que l'on entendit fut la voix de l'informaticien leur indiquant les lieux. Pas une fois, on avait entendu la voix de l'un ou l'autre membre sur le terrain, _à croire qu'ils communiquent par télépathie_ , pensa Ianto. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Ils rentrèrent une heure après avec les deux créatures qui rejoignirent leurs congénères dans les cellules du sous-sol.

Alors que Jack et Jenny revenaient des cellules, les autres membres s'étaient réunis dans la salle de conférence, pendant que Rhys et Ianto s'occupaient de réchauffer les plats. Durant le repas, la jeune femme remarqua que Gwen Cooper n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait pas la supporter. Pourtant, d'après ce que son père lui avait dit sur l'équipe, l'ancien agent de police était marié à Rhys, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à avoir des vues sur Jack.

Ce que Cooper ne savait pas c'est que la jeune femme, tout comme son père, était télépathe, une qualité très recherchée chez les Agents du Temps, et qu'elle entendait donc tout ce qu'elle pensait. Jenny avait beau chercher, elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la femme, elle finit par abandonner, préférant se consacrer à sa nouvelle vie à Torchwood, avec son père.

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, Mickey, Martha et Rhys appréciaient déjà énormément la fille de leur Capitaine.

.

_ Jenny, il faudrait que je te fasse passer un bilan si tu veux te joindre aux missions sur le terrain, dit le docteur Jones.

_ Pas de problème, quand ?

_ Après le déjeuner, comme ça, tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre avant de repartir en mission.

_ Mickey, est-ce que tu pourrais lui faire un passe électronique s'il te plaît ? demanda le leader, en jetant un regard à sa fille.

_ No problem, boss.

.

Alors que Martha et Jenny quittaient la salle de réunion pour se rendre à la baie médicale, Mickey repartit à son poste, Jack dans son bureau, Cooper à son ordinateur pour y finir sa paperasse. Les deux Gallois repartirent vers l'office de tourisme.

A l'infirmerie, Jenny remonta la manche de son chemisier pour que le médecin puisse lui faire des prises de sang qui partirent directement aux analyses.

.

_ Est-ce que tu as déjà été gravement malade ?

_ Non.

_ Pas d'opérations chirurgicales ?

_ Non plus. Pas même un petit rhume.

.

Alors que le docteur notait toutes les informations dans le dossier médical, Jenny se rendit compte que quelque chose troublait le médecin.

.

_ Martha, tu te poses certaines questions sur moi, je me trompe ?

_ Non. En effet, en tant que médecin, je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu peux avoir deux pères biologiques.

_ Je me doute bien que cela en préoccupe plus d'un. Mais sache que sur ma planète et à mon époque, c'est une chose courante.

_ Alors c'est Jack qui t'a porté ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle tristement.

_ Si tu veux parler de quelque chose, n'hésite pas, je suis liée par le secret médical, tout ce que tu me diras, restera confidentiel.

_ C'est plus compliqué, ce n'est pas mon père qui m'a élevée. Jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre, il y a trois ans, il ne savait pas que j'existais.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors... reviews ?


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à toutes, voila le nouveau chapitre, je commence un nouveau flashback qui va durer sur plusieurs chapitres, en espérant que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Réponse à Capucin: Merci pour ta review, tu es sur une bonne piste avec l'Agence du Temps...

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Flashback :

Péninsule de Boeshane, 5067

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun, les yeux bleus, s'approchait du bâtiment de la célèbre Agence du Temps, des milliers de personnes se bousculaient devant la porte afin de pouvoir y entrer et tenter leur chance pour devenir des agents. À l'entrée du l'immeuble, les gardes avaient du mal à contenir la foule.

Un homme habillé d'une curieuse veste rouge se faufilait à travers la masse pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment où il travaillait. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut ce jeune homme dans un coin, qui voulait sûrement y entrer lui aussi. Ce dernier leva les yeux et le plus vieux croisa son regard bleu intense. Il se rapprocha de lui, comme hypnotisé, alors que le plus jeune avait rebaissé la tête, certainement après avoir vu que la foule n'avait pas bougé.

.

_ Excuse-moi, tu veux devenir un agent du temps ?

_ J'aimerais bien, je pourrais retrouver mon petit frère qui a disparu, lui explique le jeune homme.

_ Je peux t'aider à rentrer si tu le désires.

_ C'est vrai, vous pouvez faire ça, répond le jeune homme un peu naïf.

_ Bien sûr, suis-moi.

.

Les deux hommes réussirent à traverser la foule et le plus vieux présenta son bracelet à la sécurité, et ils entrèrent enfin dans l'Agence. Le jeune homme était émerveillé, il avait tellement imaginé à quoi pouvait ressembler cet immense bâtiment, mais ce n'était pas comparable à ce dont il avait rêvé. Une femme, habillée d'un tailleur noir, se présenta devant eux.

.

_ Alors Capitaine Hart, comment s'est passée cette mission ?

_ Merveilleusement bien.

_ Parfait. Qui est ce jeune homme ?

_ Mon futur partenaire, dès qu'il aura passé tous les tests.

_ Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu l'as choisi John, réplique la jeune femme en dévisageant le nouveau venu.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

.

Le nouveau ne comprenait pas un mot de la conversation, pour la seule et unique raison qu'ils parlaient dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

.

_ Quel est ton nom ? demande la jeune femme à l'équipier de Hart.

_ Matthew Carson, mais on m'appelle Matt.

_ Suis-moi, je vais te conduire là où se font les tests, lâche John.

.

Le Capitaine le conduisit jusqu'au bureau des recrutements, frappa à la porte et entra dans le petit bureau.

.

_ Je dois aller faire mon rapport de mission à mon supérieur. Tu passes les tests et tu m'attends là, je reviens te chercher.

.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et suivit un homme âgé d'une cinquante d'années, les cheveux grisonnants. Ce dernier portait une blouse blanche et devait être un médecin.

.

_ Je suis le responsable des recrutements. Je vais te faire passer quelques examens et prises de sang. Ensuite, tu devras répondre à quelques questions et je verrais si tu es apte à devenir un agent du temps.

_ D'accord.

.

Le docteur le fit s'asseoir et lui fit des prélèvements qui furent directement envoyés à analyser, avant de lui faire passer des radios. Il le ramena dans son bureau pour l'entretien psychologique.

.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais te poser quelques questions, tu dois me répondre en toute sincérité.

_ J'ai bien compris, Monsieur.

_ Bien, commençons. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux devenir agent du temps ?

_ J'ai perdu mon petit frère, il a été enlevé avec d'autres enfants quand mon village a été attaqué, il y a cinq ans. Mon père a été tué pendant l'attaque. Ma mère est dévastée depuis, je veux qu'elle retrouve le sourire en lui ramenant mon petit frère.

_ C'est pour retrouver un membre de ta famille. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour le retrouver ?

_ Je pourrais chercher s'il y a eu une attaque similaire à un autre endroit et obtenir des informations sur ces créatures.

_ Penses-tu que cela peut être un motif suffisant pour devenir un membre de cette Agence ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, mais je ne ferais ça que sur mon temps libre.

_ Vous dites tous la même chose. Par rapport aux autres, tu as une raison valable. Tu vas aller m'attendre là-bas dans l'antichambre, je vais voir avec les responsables, si tu peux intégrer l'Agence.

.

Matt quitta le bureau et se rendit dans la pièce attenante, il entendit l'homme parler, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, il s'agissait certainement de la même langue qu'entre la jeune femme et le Capitaine. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce où le jeune homme attendait que le verdict tombe.

.

_ Alors ? lui demanda Hart.

_ Il est en train de prendre sa décision.

.

L'agent du temps commença à s'impatienter au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, détestant attendre, préférant l'action. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, l'homme sortit de son bureau, la décision prise.

.

_ Félicitations jeune homme, le conseil est heureux de vous intégrer à l'Agence, fit-il en serrant la main de Matt.

_ Super, répondit-il, tout content de cette bonne nouvelle.

_ Capitaine, vous vous chargez de lui montrer le bâtiment et de lui fournir un bracelet.

_ Bien sûr, Monsieur, sourit Hart, heureux d'avoir ce jeune homme comme partenaire.

.

Les deux hommes saluèrent le médecin et quittèrent l'antichambre afin de se diriger là où le jeune Matt obtiendrait son bracelet. Sur le chemin, John lui expliqua le fonctionnement de l'Agence et le rôle des agents: empêcher que certains criminels puissants jouent avec le temps et dérèglent son cours.

C'était une mission de très haute importance, car s'il y avait des modifications de la ligne du Temps, cela pourrait engendrer des conséquences terribles pour le futur. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle où étaient conçus, fabriqués, réparés, et recyclés les bracelets.

.

_ Il nous en faudrait un pour la nouvelle recrue.

_ On m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, répondit la femme responsable de cette pièce. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Matt.

_ Moi c'est Alena, si jamais tu avais un problème avec ton bracelet, tu viens me voir et je te le réparerais.

_ C'est compris.

Alena était une jeune femme à la peau bleu éclair et ses cheveux changeaient de couleur, en fonction de son humeur. Pour le moment, elle était calme et de bonne humeur, et ses cheveux étaient d'un vert assorti à son épiderme.

_ J'en ai conçu des nouveaux, ils sont plus gros et plus puissants que les précédents, expliqua-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'était retournée pour attraper un bracelet, ses cheveux virèrent au rouge vif.

_ Même pas en rêve, John.

_ Allez, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

_ Tu veux rire, j'espère. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux m'occuper de ton nouveau partenaire ?

.

Matt était émerveillé par la jeune femme en face de lui. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Alena avait remarqué que le jeune homme avait un point commun avec elle : la télépathie. Le Capitaine Hart ne semblait pas être au courant de la particularité de son nouvel allié, lui-même n'ayant pas ce don.

.

_ _Tu ferais mieux de te méfier de lui, Matt,_ lui dit-elle dans son esprit.

 __ Je ne comprends pas, répondit le jeune homme de la même façon._

 __ Hart est dangereux, fais attention à toi._

.

Le regard de la recrue alla de la jeune femme à Hart, se demandant tout ce que cela voulait dire.

.

À suivre…

* * *

Alors... reviews ?


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir à toutes, bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Réponse à Capucin: Merci pour ta review ! Jack et Matt sont en effet une seule et même personne.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

.

John les regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, en tout cas, ces deux-là s'entendaient bien.

.

_ Voilà ton bracelet temporel est prêt, tu seras le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir.

_ Merci beaucoup Alena ! sourit-il en regardant la jeune femme.

_ Bonne chance pour ta première mission ! _Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit_ , finit-elle dans son esprit.

.

Le Capitaine Hart et Matt partirent pour le bureau des missions. Le jeune homme mémorisait les couloirs, bureaux, se refaisant les plans du bâtiment mentalement. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte bleue avec une inscription que Matt ne reconnaissait pas.

.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette écriture ?

_ C'est du Pacificateur, lui répondit John. Je t'apprendrai cette langue, ne t'en fais pas.

_ D'accord.

_ Allons choisir une mission, finit Hart.

.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau et se retrouvèrent devant une créature ressemblant à un crabe géant.

.

_ Bonjour Capitaine Hart. Vous avez un nouveau partenaire ?

_ Oui, Pilote, il s'appelle Matt Carson.

_ Cela va donc être ta première mission, Matt ?

_ En effet, Monsieur.

_ Appelle-moi Pilote, je vais te trouver une mission simple.

_ Merci Pilote.

.

Le crabe farfouilla dans ses ordinateurs et triait toutes les missions afin d'en trouver une pour le jeune homme.

.

_ Voilà Matt : un homme veut qu'on aille récupérer sa compagne qui est restée coincée sur Alpha51 en 5054.

_ Alors c'est parti, dit le jeune homme en regardant John Hart qui appréciait de plus en plus la nouvelle recrue.

_ Allons-y.

_ Au revoir Pilote, dirent les deux hommes en quittant la salle.

_ Bonne chance gamin !

_ Comment va-t-on se rendre sur Alpha51 ? Ce n'est pas notre galaxie.

_ J'ai un vaisseau spatial, répondit Hart tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment.

_ Ce sera mon premier voyage en vaisseau spatial, fit le jeune homme qui marchait à ses côtés.

_ Je t'apprendrai à le piloter et à le réparer, lui dit John en bon professeur.

_ Et cette langue, le Pacificateur, je vais l'apprendre ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que tu as des affaires ?

_ Non, je n'ai rien. Il faut que je passe chez moi ? demanda Matt.

_ Il vaudrait mieux, la route risque d'être longue. On se retrouve ici dans deux heures.

_ D'accord, à tout à l'heure, Capitaine Hart.

_ Moi c'est John.

.

Le jeune homme partit sur cette fin et se rendit chez lui afin de se prendre quelques effets. Il traversa une grande plaine sablonneuse pour rejoindre le petit village proche de la mer. Arrivé à destination, il se dirigea la maison familiale ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, après l'attaque du village par les créatures qui avaient enlevé son frère Gray.

.

_ Maman, c'est moi, dit-il en entrant.

_ Tu es déjà de retour Matt, je croyais que tu attendais pour l'Agence du Temps.

_ J'ai enfin réussi à y entrer, affirma-t-il en montrant son bracelet temporel.

_ C'est bien mon garçon, je suis fière de toi, sourit Magdalena en prenant son aîné dans ses bras. Ton père aurait été fier de toi, finit-elle tristement.

_ Je pars en mission, je vais prendre des affaires.

_ Eh bien, c'est rapide ! Va vite faire tes bagages, mon fils.

_ Je vais pouvoir récolter des informations et tenter de retrouver Gray.

.

Magdalena était fière de son fils et était heureuse qu'il soit pris à l'Agence du Temps. Certes, elle le verrait moins souvent, mais elle savait aussi que son aîné ferait tout pour retrouver la trace de son petit frère. Elle entra dans la pièce et l'aida à préparer ses affaires.

.

_ Quand tu reviendras de mission, passe me voir.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, maman, répondit-il. Bon allez, faut que j'y aille, il doit m'attendre.

_ Surtout soit prudent Matt, dit-elle en l'étreignant.

.

Elle avait l'habitude de le voir partir, quand il allait travailler à l'autre bout de la planète, mais là, il la quittait. Après quelques mètres, il lança un dernier regard à sa mère et reprit la route pour retrouver John au point de rendez-vous.

.

_ Allons-y, je suis prêt, dit Matt.

_ C'est parti, il faut que l'on se rende au spatioport pour récupérer le vaisseau.

_ Je vous suis.

.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent à l'endroit où les vaisseaux étaient posés. Matt avait déjà vu des engins similaires, mais celui de John Hart était vraiment impressionnant.

.

_ Voilà le Faucon Millenium.

.

De son bracelet, il actionna l'ouverture et un panneau se baissa. John monta en premier, suivi par le jeune homme. Hart lui fit une rapide visite des lieux et lui indiqua ses quartiers, où il laissa la jeune recrue. Il lui donna rendez-vous au poste de pilotage, où il lui apprendrait à piloter le vaisseau.

Matt observa la pièce qui lui servirait de chambre et rangea ses affaires. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, il alla retrouver le Capitaine. Il réussit à se souvenir du chemin emprunté pour se rendre dans la pièce principale du vaisseau.

.

_ Tu as trouvé ton chemin facilement ?

_ Oui, c'est bon. C'est impressionnant, dit-il en remarquant les différentes commandes.

_ Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Allez, installe-toi là.

.

Le jeune homme prit place dans le fauteuil et écouta tout ce que Hart lui disait, le regardant aussi démarrer les moteurs. L'engin s'éleva dans les airs, prenant de l'altitude avant de rejoindre les étoiles. Matt était heureux d'apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Une fois dans le ciel de Boeshane, le Capitaine Hart enclencha le pilotage automatique après avoir réglé les paramètres de vol, direction Alpha51 en 5054. Ils quittèrent la cabine de pilotage pour se rendre à la cuisine, où ils se préparèrent une collation avant que Hart ne lui propose de commencer à lui apprendre la langue des Agents du Temps.

Au bout d'une heure, il s'arrêta et laissa le jeune homme se rendre dans ses quartiers pour se reposer. Lui retourna au poste de pilotage où il aimait rester et se détendre.

Dans sa chambre, Matt décida de noter tout ce qu'il avait appris. Sentant la fatigue, il alla se doucher puis se coucher dans un nouveau lit. Il se tourna et retourna, pensant à sa mère, seule sur leur planète et surtout à son petit frère. Sur ces dernières pensées, le jeune homme s'endormit.

.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors... reviews ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonsoir à toutes, merci pour votre soutien sur cette histoire qui compte autant pour moi qu'a pu l'être Conséquences, pour celles qui l'ont lue. Voila le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

.

Le lendemain, Matt se réveilla en forme et de bonne humeur, prêt à entamer une nouvelle journée, et à continuer à apprendre le Pacificateur, ainsi qu'à piloter le vaisseau. Le voyage dura encore cinq jours avant d'arriver à leur destination.

Quand le spatioport fut en vue sur le radar, John profita de cet instant pour montrer à son partenaire comment poser l'appareil. Sur la planète, ils programmèrent leurs bracelets avec les coordonnées de la personne à retrouver. Ils finirent par la localiser dans un bar, à attendre son mari.

.

_ Madame, votre mari nous a envoyé vous chercher, dit Matt.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ça fait un mois que je l'attends.

_ Madame, notre mission est de vous ramener chez vous.

_ Écoutez-moi bien, commença le Capitaine Hart, si vous n'êtes pas contente, vous n'avez qu'à rester là, mais nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !

_ Très bien, alors je vous suis, abdiqua-t-elle.

.

Elle récupéra une valise et suivit les deux hommes vers leur vaisseau.

.

_ Voici votre chambre pour les cinq prochains jours.

.

Voyant qu'elle allait faire un commentaire, John lui fit les gros yeux et elle se tut.

Le voyage de retour fut plus long que prévu : ils firent un détour par la nébuleuse du Lion pour y déposer leur passagère. Dans cette galaxie, il y avait une petite planète aquatique, qui avait été attaquée par les mêmes créatures qui avaient enlevé son petit frère. Des habitants fortement sympathiques renseignèrent le jeune homme, partageant leur douleur avec l'agent du temps.

Ce dernier notait toutes les informations qu'il récupérait. Au bout de quelques heures, il retourna au vaisseau où John l'attendait, puis il se rendit directement dans sa chambre, voulant étudier les différents éléments obtenus.

Hart le laissa, comprenant que ces informations avaient pu rouvrir certaines blessures pour le jeune homme qui ne savait pas s'il devait continuer à espérer revoir son cadet en vie, ou alors commencer une longue période de deuil, signifiant qu'il l'avait abandonné. C'était une chose que Matt refusait d'admettre.

Un peu plus tard, lors du repas, le jeune homme demanda à John, s'il pouvait aller voir sa mère avant de repartir en mission. Heureux de la décision du plus âgé, Matt retourna dans sa chambre et s'endormit en pensant à son petit frère qu'il voulait absolument revoir un jour.

Hart, de son côté, voulait lui sortir cette idée de la tête. N'ignorant pas ce que ces créatures faisaient aux enfants kidnappés John savait qu'il y avait très peu de chance de retrouver, ne serait-ce que le corps du disparu. L'agent du temps était en train de monter une de ses arnaques dont il avait le secret et avait besoin du jeune homme pour son plan.

Arrivé sur Boeshane, Matt lui dit qu'il le retrouverait dans deux jours à l'Agence du Temps. Récupérant son paquetage, il prit la route de sa maison. Sa mère fut heureuse de le revoir, il lui avait encore plus manqué que d'habitude. A sa mine triste, elle comprit qu'il avait trouvé des informations au sujet de son frère disparu.

.

_ Assieds-toi et raconte-moi ce que tu as appris ?

_ Je crois savoir où il est.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

_ J'ai rencontré des habitants de la nébuleuse du Lion qui ont subi la même attaque que nous. Ils ont retrouvé l'endroit, mais ils n'y ont vu que des corps des enfants de leur village ainsi que d'autres qui venaient d'ailleurs.

.

Magdalena comprit la souffrance de Matt. Ce dernier savait où se trouvait Gray, mais n'était pas sûr qu'il soit toujours vivant. Les enfants de cette autre planète avaient disparu depuis moins longtemps que son fils et aucun d'eux n'avaient survécu. Alors pourquoi est-ce que son garçon serait toujours en vie et surtout comment ?

Cela faisait cinq ans que son benjamin avait disparu. Elle aussi voulait le revoir, ou au moins récupérer son corps, pour l'enterrer à côté de celui de son mari et qu'il puisse avoir des funérailles. Son aîné était dévasté intérieurement, elle le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Lisant la détresse sur son visage, elle le serra un peu plus fort pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

Elle voulut tout savoir de sa première mission, et il se prêta au jeu, lui relatant tout dans les moindres détails. Malheureusement, les deux jours passèrent trop rapidement et Matt dut repartir vers le bâtiment de l'Agence, lui promettant de revenir bientôt.

Il alla voir Alena, il lui raconta son aventure et toutes les sensations qu'il avait découvertes.

.

_ Je suis heureuse pour toi Matt.

_ Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour, je pourrais avoir mon propre vaisseau ?

_ Bien sûr, mais il va te falloir beaucoup d'argent.

_ D'accord, alors je n'ai plus qu'à retourner en mission, lança-t-il.

_ Allez, vas-y, mon grand, dit-elle avec le sourire.

.

Matt retrouva John dehors. Une fois à bord du Faucon, le Capitaine John Hart expliqua leur nouvelle mission à son partenaire.

.

_ Il va falloir que je te forme au maniement des armes.

_ Ça va être dangereux ?

_ Normalement non, mais il faut toujours prévoir le pire.

.

Une fois, le pilotage automatique enclenché, John le dirigea vers une pièce profonde où ils pourraient tirer avec des armes.

.

_ Essaie de viser seul, dit Hart, en lui tendant une arme ressemblant à un Berretta.

_ C'est sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux dans le vaisseau ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas.

.

Matt prit l'arme dans ses mains avant de la soupeser. Il se campa sur ses jambes, tendit les bras et visa, mais il rata sa cible. Hart s'approcha de lui, le mettant sur le côté, contre son corps, et positionna son bras. Il appuya sur la détente en même temps que le jeune homme, puis une seconde fois, une troisième avant de se reculer pour le laisser tirer seul.

Avoir collé Matt pendant la leçon de tir lui avait donné des envies de plus grande proximité avec le jeune homme. Son partenaire avait un bon niveau, mais il aurait besoin de quelques leçons supplémentaires pour se perfectionner.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, Hart avait envie de lui sauter dessus, et il avait réussi, jusque-là, à attendre, mais maintenant, il ne voulait plus se retenir. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur le jeune homme qui rangeait l'arme, le plaquant contre le mur, lui cognant la tête au passage et l'assommant par la même occasion. Il en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, essayant de forcer la barrière de sa bouche.

Revenant à lui, Matt tenta de se débattre, mais John le maintenait fermement contre le mur. Voyant qu'il ne cédait pas, Hart lui mordit la lèvre pour que sa langue puisse entrer dans la bouche de son partenaire. L'ainé continuait de l'embrasser de force et déplaçait ses mains sur le corps tremblant du jeune homme qui savait ce qui allait se passer s'il ne l'arrêtait pas.

Les paumes du Capitaine s'aventurèrent sous son tee-shirt, et l'agent du temps cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser du plus âgé : il devait le frapper au un seul endroit qui le ferait réagir. Réunissant tout son courage, Matt donna donc un grand coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de l'autre homme.

La douleur provoquée par le coup, lui fit tout lâcher et le jeune homme le regarda furieux.

.

_ Tu ne dois plus t'approcher autant de moi, sinon cela va se reproduire.

_ Qui te dit que je n'en avais pas envie, répondit-il.

_ Parce que tout le monde réagit de la même façon.

.

Sur cette dernière parole, il le quitta et se rendit dans sa chambre pour méditer sur tout ça. Est-ce que cela venait de ses phéromones ou est-ce que Hart voulait coucher avec lui ?

John, quant à lui, avait compris qu'il devrait agir en douceur et avec patience pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Matt ressortit de sa chambre pour connaître le contenu de leur mission.

.

_ Nous devons récupérer un chargement et le ramener à l'Agence.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin d'apprendre à me servir d'une arme ?

_ Si nous sommes attaqués, il faudra bien que l'on se défende, renchérit le Capitaine.

.

Le jeune homme put lire dans les pensées de son partenaire que celui-ci ne lui disait pas tout.

Au bout d'une journée de voyage supplémentaire, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Matt avait passé du temps dans la zone de tir à s'entraîner, mais loin de John. Ils posèrent le vaisseau dans une sorte de spatioport à l'allure abandonné. Le plus jeune avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais, étant un novice, il n'osait pas en parler à Hart.

.

_ Allez, suis-moi, dit-il en lui tendant un holster et une arme.

_ Allons-y, répliqua Matt, alors que sa mauvaise impression continuait de le ronger.

_ Tout se passera bien, c'est encore une mission simple pour toi.

_ _Mais oui, bien sûr_ , pensa le plus jeune.

.

Sortant du vaisseau en utilisant le dispositif de téléportation, ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite rue, non loin du point de rendez-vous. Ensuite, ils se rendirent dans une petite boutique où ils devaient récupérer le colis pour l'Agence du Temps.

John Hart avait eu le temps d'enseigner le Pacificateur à son partenaire, qui avait très vite appris la langue des agents du temps. Le jeune homme avait une autre capacité que le Capitaine Hart ne connaissait pas et qui pourrait les aider si les choses tournaient mal.

.

_ Capitaine Hart, dit une voix d'homme qui apparut peu de temps après, je vois que vous n'êtes pas venu seul.

_ En effet, c'est mon coéquipier, répondit-il. As-tu le paquet ?

_ Je l'ai et qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ?

_ Le paiement habituel dès que le colis sera livré.

.

Resté en retrait, Matt était à l'écoute, découvrant par la même occasion, la présence de deux hommes de main du livreur. Ce dernier semblait être une ancienne connaissance de Hart. John attrapa une balise de téléportation pour la fixer sur le colis. Son vis-à-vis en profita pour faire un signe discret à un troisième individu, lui désignant le jeune homme.

.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors... Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonsoir à tous, voila pour le chapitre de cette semaine. Ceci est un petit chapitre comparé aux précédents, et les prochains le seront également. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

.

L'homme de main se glissa discrètement derrière le jeune homme, le maîtrisant facilement. Il lui tordait les bras dans le dos avec une seule main et une poigne de fer, la seconde main le retenait à la gorge.

.

_ Si tu tiens à ton ami, John, je veux être payé, maintenant, hurla-t-il.

_ Tu sais très bien que l'Agence ne nous laisse plus les paiements pour les livreurs. Tu devrais le savoir.

_ Donc tu récupéras ton jeune ami en échange de mon paiement.

_ Me garantis-tu que tu ne lui feras rien Arrad ?

_ Non, tu n'auras pas ma parole John mais tu devrais prier pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

.

Arrad claqua des doigts et le gorille qui tenait Matt exerça une légère pression sur la carotide pour l'endormir. Il prit le corps du jeune homme dans ses bras et passa devant John.

.

_ Plus vite, tu auras mon argent et plus vite, tu le récupéreras, dit-il en pointant du doigt Matt inconscient.

.

Lui, ses deux gorilles et Matt disparurent, le laissant seul dans cet entrepôt.

Reprenant ses esprits et furieux contre son ancien amant, Hart se rendit en courant au Faucon Millenium.

Allumant les propulseurs, il programma le pilote automatique pour le retour, avant de se rendre dans la petite salle des communications.

Il essaya de contacter l'Agence du Temps, voulant parler à son chef de mission.

.

_ Que se passe-t-il Capitaine Hart ?

_ Arrad a enlevé mon partenaire, il veut son paiement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne bluffez pas cette fois ?

_ Je vous jure que je ne mens pas, Monsieur. Jamais je ne mettrais la vie de Matt en danger.

_ Tu as la marchandise ? demanda son interlocuteur.

_ Oui, je suis sur le retour avec. Est-ce que vous me donnerez ensuite l'argent pour que je puisse aller récupérer l'agent Carson de là ?

_ On verra, Capitaine Hart, on verra.

.

De son côté, le jeune homme revenait à lui dans une petite pièce sombre il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs : la réception d'un colis pour l'Agence du Temps, une connaissance du Capitaine Hart qui l'avait kidnappé, en échange de son paiement.

Il espérait de tout cœur que John allait le sortir de cet endroit et qu'il serait libre, il voulait revoir sa mère et Alena.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées, entendant que quelqu'un arrivait, puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un horrible grincement.

.

_ Alors, jeune homme, te voilà réveillé ! dit Arrad en l'observant.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Matt.

_ Une ancienne connaissance du Capitaine Hart.

_ Merci, mais ça, je l'avais compris tout seul, je ne suis pas idiot.

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, jeune homme. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des capacités différentes.

_ Je n'ai rien de spécial, je suis un Agent du Temps.

_ Tu dois forcément avoir quelque chose pour que John te choisisse comme partenaire, en plus t'es très attirant, finit-il avec un regard lubrique.

.

Matt le regardait étonné. Cet homme savait-il pour sa télépathie ? Il espérait sérieusement que non. Il connaissait l'existence d'un trafic d'humain ayant des capacités similaires à la sienne qui finissaient comme esclaves – sa particularité était parmi les plus recherchées et les plus rares.

C'est sur cette parole que l'ancien amant d'Hart le laissa, seul et méditant sur les raisons de John à le choisir comme partenaire.

.

¤TORCHWOOD RECONSTRUCTION¤

.

De retour sur Boeshane, le Capitaine Hart se rendait en courant vers le bâtiment abritant l'Agence du Temps. Il devait absolument voir son chef et discuter avec lui, des moyens de sauver Matt.

Il alla directement à son bureau et frappa à la porte.

.

_ Entrez, dit la voix de son supérieur. Capitaine, vous avez fait vite pour rentrer.

_ Disons que j'aimerais sortir l'agent Carson des griffes d'Arrad le plus rapidement possible.

_ Vous dites que c'est lui qui détiendrait votre équipier. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas une fois de plus, que ce n'est pas une de vos combines ?

_ Chef, je vous jure que ce n'est pas un mensonge cette fois-ci, l'agent Carson est vraiment en danger.

_ Où est la cargaison ?

_ Elle est dans l'entrepôt, je l'y ai téléporté en arrivant au spatioport.

_ Allons la vérifier et ensuite, on avisera quant à la suite de ces évènements.

.

Les deux hommes sortirent du petit bureau pour se rendre dans l'immense entrepôt où étaient stockées toutes les livraisons pour l'Agence.

.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors... reviews ?


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, je vous poste le chapitre suivant, il est court aussi, je m'en excuse d'avance. Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tout le monde pour les reviews, donc je vous dis un grand merci à toutes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

.

Une fois arrivé à l'entrepôt, John le conduisit vers le colis qu'il avait stocké. Le directeur ouvrit le paquet pour vérifier la marchandise soit la bonne.

.

_ Bien Capitaine, vous avez réussi votre mission.

_ Et pour Matt ? demanda-t-il.

_ Nous allons charger quelqu'un pour le transport du paiement.

_ Mais Arrad veut que ce soit moi.

_ Débrouillez-vous avec lui, mais vous n'irez pas.

_ Qui allez-vous envoyer directeur ?

_ Une personne en laquelle j'ai toute confiance. Prenez contact avec lui et dites-lui pour la tierce personne, dit le chef de l'Agence avant de laisser planter là.

.

Retournant dans son bureau, il contacta Alena et lui demanda de venir le voir le plus vite possible.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme frappa à la porte, il l'invita à entrer.

.

_ Vous avez besoin de moi ?

_ Ma chère Alena, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ?

_ De John Hart et son nouvel équipier ?

_ Matt va bien ?

_ Je ne sais pas, la seule chose que j'ai apprise, c'est que leur mission a mal tourné et qu'Arrad a enlevé le jeune Matt.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Où est John ? Je veux lui parler.

_ Il essaie de contacter son ancien compagnon.

_ Arrad a gardé Matt en otage jusqu'à ce que John lui apporte le paiement, dit-elle en écoutant les pensées de son patron.

_ En effet, et c'est là que j'ai besoin de toi, je veux que tu ailles apporter l'argent à sa place pour éviter une arnaque, je n'ai pas confiance.

.

Alors que la jeune femme allait répondre, on frappa à la porte. Le Capitaine Hart entra.

.

_ Chef, j'ai pu négocier avec Arrad, il est d'accord pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Très bien où aura l'échange ?

_ Au même endroit que le lieu de réception.

_ Bien Alena, prépares tes affaires, tu pars dans une heure.

_ À vos ordres, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

.

Avant de partir, elle se rapprocha de John.

.

_ Je te préviens, si je récupère Matt, ne serait-ce qu'un peu secoué, je te poursuivrais et je te pourrirais la vie, c'est clair ?

_ Oui, répondit-il en déglutissant.

.

Alena quitta la pièce, fière de laisser derrière elle, un John Hart en panique.

.

_ Elle a pris le jeune Carson sous son aile et n'acceptera pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, finit le directeur de l'Agence du Temps avant de congédier le Capitaine Hart.

.

¤TORCHWOOD RECONSTRUCTION¤

.

Quelque part dans une cave :

.

Matt avait finalement réussi à s'endormir, à moins que ce ne soit la fatigue qui ait eu raison de lui.

Après l'avoir laissé se reposer quelques heures, Arrad décida d'aller le voir pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit lentement, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il s'approcha et l'observa, puis s'agenouilla à côté de lui et commença à lui caresser le visage.

Lorsque Matt remua un peu, se dégageant inconsciemment de cette emprise, Arrad le retourna sur le dos et s'assit sur le haut de ses cuisses, le plaquant au sol.

.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne dois pas avoir peur, dit-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Matt et essaya de forcer l'accès, mais le jeune homme se débattait. L'ancien compagnon de Hart lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et profita de ce que le jeune agent ouvre la bouche pour y introduire sa langue. Ses mains étaient passées sous le tee-shirt et il le caressait, amorçant une descente vers le bas-ventre.

Tentant de repousser à nouveau ses assauts, l'agent Carson se heurta à un mur. Arrad était décidé, il voulait vraiment se le faire dans le dos de Hart. Matt avait entendu ses pensées, son assaillant ne les cachait pas du tout et ne se doutait pas que sa victime pouvait les écouter.

.

_ Laissez-moi, je ne veux pas.

_ Je ne te demande pas ton avis et je veux la même chose que John, il t'a touché, alors moi aussi.

_ Non, c'est pas vrai, il n'a rien fait.

.

Matt se remémora cet instant et Arrad put lire dans ses souvenirs.

.

_ Tu les as falsifiés.

_ Non, je ne peux pas faire ça.

_ Très bien, abdiqua-t-il, mais je reviendrais et j'obtiendrais ce que je veux.

.

Il le laissa, prostré sur le sol et sortit en claquant la porte. Le jeune homme se rhabilla rapidement, essuya le sang séché sur ses lèvres et se cala dos au mur, les jambes repliées contre lui passant ses bras autour.

.

À suivre…

* * *

Je sais, je sais, c'est trop court, ne tapez pas...


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je poste ce chapitre tardivement, sachez que je ne vous ai pas oublié hier. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui suivent cette fiction sans se manifester. Ce chapitre est tout aussi court que le précédent et va encore une fois vous laisser sur votre faim.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

.

Alena avait préparé son vaisseau et attendait que le paiement du livreur avant de partir pour le point de rendez-vous.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, son chef arriva avec une mallette qu'il lui confia. Elle monta dans son vaisseau et quitta le spatioport peu de temps après.

Une fois dans l'atmosphère, elle programma le navordinateur et enclencha l'hyper-drive pour rejoindre le lieu de l'échange.

.

¤ TORCHWOOD RECONSTRUCTION ¤

.

Matt était toujours prostré dans son coin et sursauta en entendant le bruit de la porte. Un des hommes de main d'Arrad entre et s'approcha de lui.

.

_ On s'en va, s'adressa-t-il au jeune homme. Restes tranquille et tout se passera bien.

.

L'agent du Temps releva la tête au moment où il put sentir l'horrible odeur de l'alien. Celui-ci le souleva comme un fétu de paille, le mettant debout. Le jeune homme se débattit et réussit à échapper à l'emprise de son kidnappeur.

Alors qu'il atteignait la porte de sa cellule, il fut arrêté dans son course, immobilisé. En baissant le regard, il aperçut ce l'empêchait de bouger, cela ressemblait à un énorme tentacule qui lui maintenait fermement les bras le long du corps.

.

_ Je t'avais bien dit de rester tranquille, dit l'homme pieuvre.

.

Réussissant à tourner la tête, il vit que le tentacule sortait du corps de l'alien.

.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda le prisonnier

_ Arrad va procéder à l'échange.

.

L'agent Carson se débattit et l'autre resserra son emprise sur son corps.

.

_ Allez, avances, dit l'alien en le passant.

_ Et si je refuse ?

_ Dis-toi qu'Arrad va se faire un sacré plaisir à te corriger, répondit-il avec un sourire sadique.

.

Entendant les pensées de l'alien, il coopéra et commença à marcher. Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite salle où les attendait l'ancien compagnon de Hart.

.

_ Alors Matt, dit Arrad, tu vas nous quitter bientôt, il semblerait que John se soit décidé à venir te chercher. Cependant, il est trop lâche pour venir lui-même, alors il a envoyé quelqu'un.

.

Le prisonnier le regarda sans réellement comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait, il allait bientôt être libre, c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

.

_ Allez, on bouge. Kheran, tu t'occupes du petit.

_ Bien chef.

.

Les hommes commencèrent à quitter la pièce, il en restait plus que le jeune homme et son geôlier.

Le tentacule qui le retenait prisonnier se relâcha avant d'être remplacé par un autre, sortant du corps de l'alien. Il était composé de petits aiguillons qui s'enfoncèrent dans les chairs de l'agent, ils contenaient de petites quantités de liquide bleuâtre ressemblant à de l'anesthésiant.

Alors que Matt perdait connaissance, l'alien ramena son corps à l'intérieur du sien, comme dans une poche et un second tentacule s'introduisit dans sa gorge. Suite à cela, l'alien se rendit dans le vaisseau d'Arrad qui décolla peu de temps après.

.

A suivre…

* * *

Ne tapez pas l'auteur, s'il vous plaît. A dimanche sans fautes


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonsoir à tous, le chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, mais vous allez toujours le trouver aussi courts. Les prochains chapitres, je vais essayer de les faire un peu plus longs.

A Capucin: Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

.

Alena, de son côté, était quasiment au point de rendez-vous. Un mauvais pressentiment la rongeait, elle avait peur de l'état dans lequel elle récupérerait le jeune homme, connaissant la réputation d'Arrad.

Arrivant au-dessus du lieu de l'échange, elle positionna son vaisseau en mode stationnaire et se téléporta à la surface. Elle ressentait la présence d'Arrad et de ses hommes, mais pas celle de Matt.

.

_ Je suppose que vous êtes l'intermédiaire, s'adressa l'homme à la jeune femme de dos.

_ En effet, c'est bien moi, dit-elle en se retournant.

_ Oh Alena, quel plaisir de te revoir !

_ Ce n'est pas réciproque Arrad, où est-il ?

_ En sécurité, je veux mon argent.

_ Il est là-haut, dit-elle en montrant le ciel. Tu l'auras dès que Matt sera avec moi, ce sont les termes de cet accord.

.

L'alien approcha et ses tentacules se mirent à bouger.

.

_ Relâche-le, ordonna Arrad.

_ Bien, chef.

.

Les tentacules entrèrent dans son corps pour en ressortir le jeune homme inconscient.

.

_ Que lui avez-vous fait ?

_ Il a été mis en stase dans le corps de Kheran, il se réveillera dans quelques jours.

.

L'homme-pieuvre déposa l'agent au sol et les liens se relâchèrent, le libérant de cette emprise. Alena s'approcha pour l'observer, elle prit le pouls, vérifiant les dires d'Arrad. En le voyant, ses cheveux virèrent au violet.

.

_ Rends-moi son bracelet.

_ Je l'aurais bien gardé, mais puisque tu insistes.

_ Merci, répondit-elle sèchement. Dès que je serais dans mon vaisseau, je t'enverrais l'argent. Ne bouge pas ou tu n'auras rien.

.

Elle se téléporta à bord, serrant Matt dans ses bras. De son bracelet, elle enclencha les moteurs et la téléportation de l'argent pour l'homme resté en bas.

Elle déposa le jeune homme sur le lit et alla programmer le navordinateur avant de revenir dans la pièce. Dans la petite salle de bain attenante, elle remplit une bassine d'eau chaude et prit une serviette.

Délicatement, Alena le déshabilla, recherchant des traces de blessures. Elle passa la serviette humide sur son corps, nettoyant la poussière et le liquide visqueux. La jeune femme remarqua les petites traces de piqûres sur ses bras et sur son ventre.

Le brin de toilette terminé, elle ouvrit le lit et rabattit les draps sur son corps. Elle le veilla pendant un petit moment avant d'aller faire un tour dans la cabine de pilotage, d'où elle contacta son responsable.

.

_ Alena, je vous écoute.

_ J'ai récupéré l'agent Carson, mais je ne rentrerais pas de suite, je vais m'occuper de lui.

_ Très bien, ma chère, je vais en informer le Capitaine Hart.

_ Oui monsieur. Au revoir.

_ Au revoir Alena.

.

Elle retourna auprès du jeune homme. Prenant sa main pour lui montrer une présence chaleureuse, elle se concentra, essayant de capter ses pensées. Il semblait avoir bloqué l'accès à son esprit, alors elle décida d'attendre son réveil.

Deux jours plus tard, Alena remarqua des mouvements venant du blessé. Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant un repère dans la pièce.

.

_ Alena.

_ Je suis là Matt, tout va bien.

_ Où suis-je ?

_ Dans mon vaisseau.

_ Tu es venu me chercher ?

_ Oui, le chef ne voulait pas que John y aille, il n'avait pas confiance. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Bizarre et vaseux.

_ C'est à cause de l'anesthésiant de l'homme-pieuvre.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Cet alien t'a injecté de petites quantités de somnifères pour te garder sous contrôle, dit-elle en lui montrant les traces sur son bras. Repose-toi, nous serons bientôt à Boeshane.

_ Hmm, dit-il en hochant la tête, ses yeux se fermant malgré lui.

.

Alena quitta la pièce et alla se reposer dans sa chambre. Elle somnola pendant une heure avant d'entendre des cris provenant de la pièce voisine.

En y entrant, elle vit que Matt s'agitait dans le lit. Il criait et se débattait contre un ennemi invisible.

.

_ Matt, réveille-toi, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ Non, pas ça, non, continuait-il.

_ Je suis là mon grand, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

.

Elle le berça encore, le serrant contre elle. Le jeune homme se détendit et ses cris cessèrent, par contre, il avait saisi le haut de la jeune femme et s'était calé dans ses bras à l'abri de ses cauchemars.

Alena resta avec lui, jusqu'à son réveil, deux heures plus tard.

.

_ Ça va mieux ?

_ Un peu, j'ai mal au crâne.

_ Allez, viens manger un morceau avec toi.

_ Ok.

.

En posant les pieds au sol, il fut pris de vertiges et de fourmillements, il dut rester appuyé contre le lit quelques minutes.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la chambre, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Ils prirent une collation avant de s'installer dans la zone panoramique de l'appareil pour discuter tranquillement.

Le navordinateur se rappela à eux, leur indiquant que leur destination était proche. Alena sortit de l'hyperespace et ils purent voir Boeshane, cette dernière proposa à son passager d'aller rendre visite à sa mère et celui-ci accepta volontiers.

Elle lui programma son bracelet et lui souhaita un bon rétablissement, tous les deux avaient décidé que Matt ne reprendrait que dans une semaine.

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, la remerciant pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Après un dernier au revoir, il enclencha son bracelet et se téléporta devant chez lui.

.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors ? A la semaine prochaine !


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à tous, veuillez m'excuser si le chapitre n'a pas été posté hier comme il aurait dû l'être mais j'ai quelques problèmes à régler avant les fêtes et cela me préoccupe beaucoup plus que ce que je ne le pensais.

Enfin bref, assez parler de moi, merci à tous et à toutes pour votre soutien sur cette histoire et les reviews que vous me laissez après chaque chapitre, cela me met du baume au coeur en les lisant.

Voila la suite et fin de ce long flashback, encore un petit chapitre, mais je vous promets que les prochains seront plus longs/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

.

Magdalena était dans sa cuisine, préparant le dîner, elle pensait à son garçon, parti en mission dans l'espace. Elle entendit du bruit dehors et décida d'aller voir ce qui s'y passait.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant apparaître son fils sous ses yeux.

.

_ Bonsoir Matt.

_ Bonsoir maman.

_ Tu viens, dit-elle en retournant à l'intérieur.

_ J'arrive, lui dit-il. _Merci beaucoup Alena_ , pensa-t-il espérant être entendu.

_ Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

_ Riche en émotions, je suis content d'être rentré.

_ Je vais voir où en est le dîner et je te rejoins.

_ Très bien, je vais me changer.

.

Le jeune homme rentra dans son ancienne chambre, cherchant des vêtements propres. Il regarda la pièce dans son intégralité, se remémorant des scènes avec son petit frère.

Soudain, la pièce se mit à tanguer et il rejoignit le lit, se laissant tomber dessus. Magdalena, ne le voyant pas revenir, décida d'aller le retrouver.

En arrivant dans la pièce, elle remarqua l'air absent de son fils. Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle vit la peur dans ses yeux.

Cherchant à le faire réagir, elle posa ses mains sur son visage.

.

_ Matt, est-ce que ça va ?

_…, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_ Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?

_…

_ Parle, tu te sentiras mieux.

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Montre-moi ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle en posant ses doigts sur les tempes de l'agent.

.

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire et laissa les souvenirs l'envahir, douloureux ou non. Madame Carson vit ce que son fils avait vécu et le prit dans ses bras, alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage.

.

Fin Flashback

.

¤TORCHWOOD RECONSTRUCTION¤

.

De retour à notre époque, à Torchwood Cardiff:

.

Jenny et le docteur Jones continuaient de discuter, pendant que les poches de sang se remplissaient, préparant ainsi les réserves pour la jeune femme.

Un quart d'heure après, la fille de Jack put quitter la baie médicale pour retourner à la station informatique, où elle fit connaissance avec Mickey Smith.

Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient vu dans les étoiles et il lui raconta un peu sa vie dans le monde parallèle, où il avait vécu quelque temps.

Ils s'entendaient bien, Gwen de son côté, était jalouse de la jeune femme, voulant avoir le Capitaine pour elle seule.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et Rhys revint les bras chargés, Jenny contacta son père et également Ianto qui était habitué à entendre cette voix dans sa tête.

À la fin de la journée, les membres rentrèrent chez eux. Ianto, Jack et Jenny dinèrent sur la terrasse, profitant de la vue et également du coucher de soleil sur la baie de Cardiff.

Ils rentrèrent pour prendre le café après avoir aidé le jeune homme à débarrasser. Jenny les laissa, elle avait compris que les deux hommes avaient besoin de se parler.

.

_ Ianto, je voulais te demander.

_ Oui, Jack.

_ Est-ce que ça te dirait de déménager ? On pourrait trouver quelque chose de plus grand.

_ Tu voudrais vivre dans une maison ?

_ Oui avec toi, construire quelque chose de plus solide entre nous.

_ J'adorerais Jack, c'est une bonne idée, une maison avec un jardin et une cheminée.

_ C'est ce que tu voudrais ?

_ Oui bien sûr. On devrait aller voir une agence immobilière demain.

_ Avec plaisir, dit l'immortel en embrassant son compagnon.

.

Jenny, dans sa chambre, était ravie, elle avait entendu les réflexions de son père dans la journée. Elle savait que les deux hommes allaient fêter cette nouvelle vie en s'aimant toute la nuit. _Qu'est-ce que ça va être dans la nouvelle maison ?_ pensa-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, le couple se rendit dans une agence immobilière pour voir les maisons disponibles.

.

_ Bonjour messieurs, je peux vous renseigner, dit la jeune femme présente.

_ Bonjour, nous cherchons une maison avec deux chambres et une cheminée.

_ Très bien, asseyez-vous, je vais regarder ce que nous avons.

.

Elle revint avec deux annonces, ils choisirent la seconde, elle avait deux salles de bain, dont une avec une baignoire faisant jacuzzi et un jardin.

.

_ C'est un très bon choix, je suis sure que votre femme sera ravie.

_ À vrai dire c'est pour nous deux, dit Ianto en prenant la main de son compagnon.

_ Toutes mes excuses !

.

Ils décidèrent de la visiter l'après-midi. Ils retournèrent à la base, s'arrêtant chez le traiteur, Ianto avait prévenu Rhys qu'ils s'en chargeaient.

.

À suivre…

* * *

Retour au présent pour Jack et Jenny, la suite, la semaine prochaine !


	16. Chapitre 15

Voila la suite, le chapitre est plus long que les précédents, je suis sûre que cela va vous plaire ! Merci pour votre soutien sur cette fiction, cela me très plaisir à chaque chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

Merci à Capucin pour sa review !

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

.

À peine le sas franchi, l'alarme de la faille se déclencha. Mickey qui était sur son ordinateur releva la tête en sentant la main de son leader sur son épaule.

.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

– Deux créatures, signalement inconnu.

– Très bien, on y va. Ianto, Gwen, Jenny et Martha avec moi.

.

Les agents et le médecin prirent la direction du sous-sol, où se trouvait le SUV. Ils se rendirent sur le campus, le trafic étant fluide, ils y arrivèrent rapidement.

Descendant du véhicule, ils se répartirent en deux groupes : Jack, Ianto et Martha pour la première équipe et Gwen avec Jenny pour la seconde.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, le groupe du leader trouva rapidement la créature, Jack la neutralisa avec le pistolet électrique et l'attacha avant de le prendre sur ses épaules pour l'enfermer dans le coffre du véhicule.

.

– Où en êtes-vous les filles ?

– Il est rentré dans un bâtiment, on va le suivre, dit Gwen.

– On vous retrouve. Mickey, guide-nous jusqu'à elles.

– Elles sont à 500 mètres sur votre droite.

– On y va ?

.

La seconde créature venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment des sciences. Elle savait qu'elle était suivie et cherchait le moyen de leur échapper. L'alien descendit au sous-sol.

Rentrant à leur tour, les membres de Torchwood se séparèrent et lancèrent la recherche dans tout l'immeuble. La fouille de deux niveaux supérieurs s'avéra négative et ils descendirent vers les niveaux inférieurs.

La créature était cachée derrière un pilier et tira sur le premier humain arrivant. Ayant entendu le bruit d'une détonation et un flash lumineux, la victime réussit à échapper au tir après s'être décalée.

Cependant, le flux énergétique continua son chemin vers la seconde signature thermique approchant. Gwen, Jenny et le chef de Torchwood les rejoignaient, Ianto et Martha étant restés dehors à l'extérieur.

Voyant le faisceau lumineux, Jenny se jeta au sol pour se protéger. Le rayon avait continué sa course après avoir ricoché sur le mur.

.

– Papa, attention, cria la jeune femme.

.

Réalisant ce qui arrivait, il poussa l'agent Cooper, mais elle était de dos et ne comprit pas l'attitude de son leader. En se retournant, après avoir entendu à nouveau l'appel de la fille de Jack, elle vit le rayon d'énergie lui arriver dessus.

Réagissant trop tard, le rayon d'énergie les toucha tous les deux. Blessée mortellement au côté droit, elle s'écroula morte sur le coup.

La fille du Capitaine avait assisté à la scène, elle se releva rapidement avant de rejoindre les deux personnes au sol.

Ne trouvant pas le pouls de Gwen, elle lui ferma les yeux avant de s'approcher de l'immortel. Elle vit qu'une flaque de sang s'agrandissait sous le corps de son père. Elle dégagea la blessure et posa ses mains dessus pour stopper l'hémorragie.

.

– Jenny, comment va Gwen ?

–Elle est morte, désolée.

.

Jack fermait les yeux, sentant le froid l'envahir.

.

– Garde-les ouverts, lui dit-elle par télépathie.

– Je n'y arrive pas, je m'endors.

.

¤TORCHWOOD RECONSTRUCTION¤

.

À la surface, Martha et Ianto n'avaient plus de nouvelles depuis quelques instants. Ils discutaient avec Mickey, quand le signal de l'un des trois agents s'éteignit, signifiant aux autres que l'un d'eux venait de mourir.

Martha et Ianto se décidèrent à descendre au moment où Jenny les contacta.

.

– J'ai besoin d'aide, papa est blessé et Gwen est morte.

– On arrive Jenny, lui répondit le médecin.

.

Les deux agents se dirigèrent vers elle, aidés par Mickey.

.

– Ils arrivent, reste avec moi, dit-elle toujours par télépathie.

– Tu sais que je vais revenir.

– Oui, mais c'est trop douloureux pour ceux qui t'aiment.

– Je vais essayer de tenir pour toi.

– Merci.

.

Ianto avait pris un sac mortuaire dans lequel il mit le corps de l'ancien agent de police. Il se rendit auprès de son compagnon que le médecin soignait.

Martha avait placé un pansement compressif sur la plaie, ainsi qu'une poche de sérum physiologique en goutte-à-goutte que tenait Jenny en hauteur. Jack avait les yeux fermés et communiquait avec sa fille par la pensée, n'ayant pas assez de force pour parler.

La jeune femme sentait bien que son père était à bout de force et qu'il continuait à se battre pour son compagnon et elle.

Avec l'aide du Gallois, ils le posèrent le brancard et le remontèrent jusqu'au véhicule. L'installant à l'arrière, ils le laissèrent aux bons soins du docteur Jones pour retourner chercher le corps de leur défunte collègue.

Le retour à la base se fit rapidement, Ianto conduisait vite, voulant être auprès de l'immortel.

.

¤TORCHWOOD RECONSTRUCTION¤

Une demi-heure plus tôt.

.

Rhys était descendu retrouver Mickey qui guidait l'équipe en intervention, il prit place à côté de lui, récupéra son oreillette pour les aider.

Il avait entendu l'appel de Jenny, demandant à Martha de la rejoindre. Il avait également appris la mort de sa femme, il était triste, mais savait que c'était le risque lorsqu'on travaillait à Torchwood.

Apercevant le véhicule qui approchait de la place, ils se rendirent au sous-sol avec deux transbordeurs.

Le corps de Gwen fut sorti en premier de la voiture, Rhys voulait s'occuper d'elle. Il l'amena à la baie médicale où son corps allait être cryogénisé avant de rejoindre les autres membres de l'institut décédés en mission.

Mickey aida Ianto à placer son compagnon sur la seconde civière qui fut conduit à l'infirmerie. Jack était toujours vivant, mais il avait perdu connaissance dans la voiture. L'informaticien quitta la baie médicale avec Jenny, laissant seuls Ianto et le médecin.

Le Gallois aida le docteur Jones à lui enlever son manteau. La chemise et le tee-shirt n'eurent pas autant de chance et furent découpés aux ciseaux pour être retirés. Martha changea le pansement compressif, vérifiant en même temps la guérison de la blessure, celle-ci étant toujours ouverte, elle décida d'y mettre des points.

Elle sortit une poche de sang et demanda à Ianto de la réchauffer entre ses mains. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle brancha la poche à la perfusion.

Ils décidèrent d'installer le Capitaine sur un lit plus confortable que le brancard. Le Gallois fut aidé par Mickey et resta ensuite auprès de son compagnon.

Il lui avait retiré ses chaussures et son pantalon, il lui avait mis une blouse d'hôpital fourni par Martha, avant de rabattre le drap sur son corps.

Ianto s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui, prit sa main et récita une prière galloise à voix basse. Jenny vint le rejoindre, venant prendre des nouvelles de son père, cette vision lui en rappela une autre, à leur première rencontre.

.

– Il aurait dû revenir, dit le jeune homme.

– Il n'est pas mort Ianto, c'est pour cela que c'est plus long.

– Je sais bien, Martha pense que son état ressemble à un semi-coma pendant lequel sa blessure guérira.

– J'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute, je lui ai demandé de se battre et de ne pas mourir.

– Non, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, je lui ai déjà dit que l'attente de ses retours est insupportable et il m'a promis aussi qu'il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas mourir.

– Il communiquait par télépathie avec moi, même après avoir perdu connaissance, et cela jusqu'à notre arrivée ici, depuis plus rien.

– Au fait, comment réagit Rhys à la mort de Gwen ?

– Assez bien, je trouve. Martha l'a rejoint à la baie médicale pour s'occuper de la cryogénisation du corps.

– C'est vrai que les corps des membres de Torchwood sont conservés à la crypte.

– Papa me l'a dit, il m'a aussi expliqué que le corps d'Owen n'a pas été retrouvé.

–C'est vrai. Je te laisse, je vais aller voir Rhys.

– Je t'appelle en cas de changement, dit la jeune femme.

– Merci.

.

Le Gallois partit rejoindre les autres, passant par la cuisine pour faire du café, même si à l'heure actuelle, il préférerait boire quelque chose de plus fort.

.

À suivre…

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? je vous souhaite à toutes un Joyeux Noël et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonsoir les filles, désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais dans ma famille pour les fêtes de Noël, pas d'internet pour poster le chapitre hier et je ne suis rentrée qu'aujourd'hui. J'espère que le Père Noël vous a gâtées et que vous avez passé un bon réveillon pour Noël. Bonne lecture à toutes !

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

.

Rhys venait d'entrer à la baie médicale, il voulait profiter de quelques instants pour dire au revoir à sa femme. Le docteur Jones avait suivi le second brancard, voulant soigner le blessé.

Martha le rejoignit plus tard pour préparer le corps de l'agent Cooper-Williams. Une fois le produit injecté, le corps fut placé dans le caisson, ce dernier fut envoyé à la crypte.

Le docteur Jones suivit le caisson, aidé du mari de la défunte, le positionna dans un des caveaux et le scella.

.

– Tu veux que je te laisse avec elle ?

– Oui, répondit l'agent Williams.

– Toutes mes condoléances Rhys.

– Merci Martha.

.

La jeune femme quitta la crypte et retourna à l'infirmerie, prendre des nouvelles de son patient. Elle vit que Jenny avait pris la main de l'immortel, la serrant entre les siennes et qu'elle chuchotait dans un dialecte inconnu.

Martha reprit son chemin vers la station informatique où Ianto et Mickey discutaient autour d'un café. L'informaticien se renseignait sur les procédures en cas de décès, le Gallois lui expliquait, s'étant occupé de ceux d'Owen et Tosh.

.

– Pas de changements ?

– Non, Jenny lui parle dans une langue inconnue.

– Tu as vu Rhys ?

– Oui, il est à la crypte avec Gwen.

– Les membres décédés restent ici ? interrogea l'informaticien.

– Une fois que tu rentres à Torchwood, tu n'en sors pas, littéralement.

– Ah ok.

.

Il leur fallait reprendre leur activité, la faille n'allait pas prendre de vacances, parce que Torchwood est en deuil. Ianto commanda à manger pour toute l'équipe et monta à l'office une demi-heure plus tard pour la récupérer.

Rhys était remonté entre temps, il voulait demander quelque chose au Capitaine. Le Gallois était allé voir Jack et sa fille, sans changement de son état.

Il invita Jenny à se restaurer, elle accepta et le suivit.

.

– _Reviens-nous vite_ , dit-elle.

– _Oui_.

.

Jenny sursauta et se retourna vers l'immortel, elle revint vers lui, posant un baiser sur sa joue.

.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le jeune Gallois ?

– Il m'a répondu.

– Oh…

.

Ils remontèrent à la salle de conférence et expliquèrent la situation à Martha. Quand ils sortirent de la salle plus tard, le docteur Jones retourna auprès de son patient.

En arrivant, elle vit que Jack se réveillait, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, s'adaptant à la luminosité de l'infirmerie.

.

– Tu nous as fait peur, lui dit Martha.

– Désolé.

– Ne t'excuse pas, Jenny nous a expliqué qu'elle t'avait demandé de te battre.

– C'est vrai.

– Ta blessure est guérie.

– Je vais pouvoir sortir ?

– Je vais te garder une heure ou deux, et ensuite tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

– Maintenant, repose-toi.

– Bien. Est-ce vrai que Gwen est morte ?

– Oui, je pense que Rhys va vouloir te voir à ce sujet. Il va certainement te demander de faire une exception pour sa famille.

– Ok, je vais y réfléchir.

.

Le leader quitta son lit deux heures plus tard après que ses examens soient satisfaisants pour Martha. Il alla dans son bureau et descendit dans sa petite chambre pour se changer.

Ianto le rejoignit et ils ressortirent quelque temps après. Rhys demanda à le voir et Jack l'invita à s'asseoir.

.

– Comprends bien que normalement, les corps restent à la crypte.

– Mais…

– Je sais que pour les parents de Gwen, tu voudrais qu'ils puissent se recueillir sur sa tombe. À ce moment-là, on peut lui faire une pierre tombale et un cercueil vide sera mis en terre.

– On pourrait faire ça ?

– Oui, bien sûr, je vais voir avec Ianto, s'il ne peut pas s'en occuper.

– Merci beaucoup Jack.

.

Le Gallois quitta le bureau et le jeune homme entra à sa place.

.

– Ah, justement, je voulais te voir.

– À quel sujet ?

– C'est pour Rhys, il faudrait voir avec les pompes funèbres pour organiser une cérémonie avec un cercueil vide.

– Très bien. Au fait, j'ai contacté l'agence immobilière, on peut aller voir la maison ce soir.

– Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié, désolé.

– Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, sourit le Gallois avant de prendre ses lèvres en un long baiser.

.

À la fin de la journée, les deux hommes allèrent voir leur nouvelle maison. Ils proposèrent à la fille du Capitaine, qui déclina gentiment, leur disant que c'était un moment qu'ils devaient partager tous les deux.

Le Gallois lui donna les clés et rentra à l'appartement. La maison se trouvait dans un quartier résidentiel, elle plut énormément au couple qui signa les papiers avec l'agent immobilier.

La femme remit les clés aux nouveaux propriétaires et les félicita. Les deux hommes prirent congé et rentrèrent chez eux. La soirée se déroula tranquillement et allèrent se coucher heureux.

Deux jours plus tard, la famille de Gwen assista à l'enterrement de celle-ci. Les pauvres parents avaient du mal à accepter cette situation, sachant pertinemment que leur fille effectuait un métier dangereux au sein de la police de Cardiff.

La fin de la semaine arriva et la petite famille emménagea dans la villa. Le Gallois avait contacté des artisans pour faire quelques petits travaux, voulant que tout soit parfait.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils organisèrent un repas avec leurs collègues. Ce dîner leur permit de penser à autre chose que le boulot et Torchwood.

Cependant, ils demandèrent à Jenny de leur raconter leur première rencontre.

.

À suivre…

* * *

Je sais que c'est un peu court, la suite, dimanche, promis. A l'année prochaine, meilleurs voeux pour 2016.


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonsoir à toutes, un chapitre en retard pour bien commencer l'année 2016, toutes mes excuses. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2016, qu'elle vous apporte plein de bonnes choses: santé, joie, bonheur, travail, famille, rire...

Réponse à Capucin: Merci pour la review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

.

Flashback : Cardiff, 2006

.

Arrivé dans le parking, tout se déroula rapidement : Ianto et Owen conduisirent le brancard à la baie médicale, déposant leur leader inconscient sur le lit. Ils lui retirèrent ses vêtements trempés avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture.

Le médecin confia une poche de sang à son collègue, lui demandant de la réchauffer un peu, alors qu'il posait une voie et faisait un pansement propre en attendant que la blessure se referme seule.

En haut, Toshiko avait conduit Jenny sur le canapé de la station informatique en attendant que les deux hommes reviennent.

Remontant de la baie médicale, le gallois se rendit à la cuisine pour faire du café. Il rejoignit les filles avec les tasses pleines de liquide chaud en même temps qu'Owen. L'inconnue remercia le chef de la sécurité avant de se tourner vers le docteur Harper pour avoir des nouvelles.

.

_ Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

_ Bien, son état est stable, répondit le médecin.

_ Je peux le voir ?

_ Eh oui, il est en bas, dit-il en désignant l'escalier.

_ Merci.

.

Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se rendit à la baie médicale. Les trois membres se regardèrent, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais surtout qui était cette jeune femme.

.

_ Elle doit le connaître, remarqua l'informaticienne.

_ Tu crois que c'est… ?

_ Non, Owen, mais ils sont liés, j'en suis sûr, dit Ianto.

_ Comment le sais-tu ?

_ Ses yeux, ils ont la même teinte de bleu que ceux de Jack.

_ Donc c'est sa fille, il ne nous en a jamais parlé.

_ Ne me regardez pas, je ne le savais pas non plus, répondit Ianto.

.

¤TORCHWOOD RECONSTRUCTION¤

.

Pendant ce temps, en bas, la jeune femme avait pris le tabouret et s'installa à côté du leader. Elle lui prit la main et commença à lui parler dans une langue inconnue.

Tosh, Owen et Ianto observaient la jeune femme par le biais de la caméra de l'infirmerie.

.

_ _Est-ce que tu m'entends_ ? tenta-t-elle par télépathie. _Papa, reviens s'il te plaît._

 _._

Elle continua à lui parler par le biais de son don durant quelques minutes avant de retourner voir les collègues de son père.

.

_ Vous avez raison, leur dit-elle en s'approchant de l'ordinateur où ils étaient tous réunis.

_ Donc tu… vous êtes bien sa fille ?

_ Oui tout à fait.

_ Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il jamais parlé de vous ?

_ C'est une longue histoire, mais pour vous la faire courte, il ne sait pas que j'existe.

_ Cela me fait penser que nous ne vous avons pas remercié pour ce que vous avez fait. Je suis Ianto Jones.

_ Ce n'est rien, je m'appelle Jenny Harkness-Hart et on peut se tutoyer.

_ Moi, je suis Toshiko Sato, tu peux m'appeler Tosh.

_ Je suis Owen Harper.

_ Je suis enchantée de tous vous rencontrer, sourit-elle.

_ J'ai une question à te poser, mais tu n'es pas obligée d'y répondre.

_ Je t'écoute, même si je pense savoir quelle est ta question.

_ Comment as-tu su que nous avions deviné que tu es la fille de Jack ?

_ Je suis curieux de le savoir moi aussi, osa Ianto.

_ La couleur de mes yeux n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai en commun avec mon père. Tout comme lui, je suis télépathe et nous sommes nés à la même époque et sur la même planète.

_ Tu viens du futur toi aussi.

_ Oui, sourit la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers la baie médicale.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Il va se réveiller, je peux lire en lui.

.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'infirmerie, au moment où Jack ouvrait les yeux. Owen vérifia ses constantes ainsi que la blessure qui avait disparu, guérie grâce à son immortalité.

.

_ Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

_ Bien, mais un peu fatigué. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? lui demanda Ianto.

_ C'est un peu flou.

_ On cherchait à attraper ce poisson-lune sur les docks, il t'a tiré dessus et jeté à l'eau.

_ C'est Jenny qui a plongé pour aller te chercher.

_ Qui est-elle ?

_ C'est moi, papa.

_ Il doit y avoir une erreur, je n'ai pas de fille.

_ C'est parce que tu ne t'en souviens pas, cela remonte à longtemps pour toi.

_ Je…

_ Tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, c'est une longue histoire et je promets de tout te raconter. Est-ce que l'on pourrait en parler ailleurs ?

_ Dans mon bureau, le canapé.

.

Jack demanda à se lever et puis alla se chercher des vêtements dans sa chambre sous son bureau.

Pendant ce temps, Tosh avait proposé à la jeune femme de faire de même, ses vêtements étant toujours trempés. Elle se changea dans les vestiaires, enfilant un jean et un tee-shirt appartenant au gallois. Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

La jeune femme se dirigeait vers le bureau du leader de Torchwood. Elle l'observa au travers de la trappe qui menait à ses quartiers.

Quand le Capitaine remonta peu de temps après, lui aussi observa la jeune femme. Elle disait être sa fille et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir : qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait un peu peur des révélations qu'elle allait lui faire. Il se dit que toute l'équipe avait aussi le droit d'en être informée et qu'ils seraient mieux à discuter sur le canapé de la station informatique.

C'est comme ça que tout le monde se retrouva installé sur ce vieux canapé et les tabourets de la station pour écouter ce que Jenny allait leur dire.

.

_ Bien, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer.

_ Généralement, par le début, remarqua Owen en souriant.

_ Je sais bien. Je crois que je vais faire autrement. De quoi est-ce que te souviens-tu à propos de ton passé ?

_ Cela remonte à si longtemps, guide-moi un peu.

_ Quel est ton vrai nom ? Tu sais que Jack Harkness n'est pas le tien.

_ Je ne comprends pas, dit Tosh.

_ Te souviens-tu pourquoi et comment tu as choisi ce pseudonyme.

_ Pas vraiment, je me souviens de Londres en 1941, de ce soldat que j'avais rencontré, dit-il en fermant les yeux, et essayant de se remémorer ce passé lointain.

.

A suivre…


	19. Chapitre 18

Bonsoir les filles, voila le chapitre pour cette semaine, il est plus long que les précédents, comme promis. La fiction prend un nouveau départ, suite à mes modifications, j'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire.

Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir continuer à poster aussi régulièrement, je ferais de mon mieux, mais cela ne sera pas toujours possible.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Bonne lecture !

PS: Je retire le message que j'avais posté la semaine dernière.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : 

.

La jeune femme regardait son père se concentrer, sachant que c'était difficile pour lui, mais elle s'était promis de l'aider à se souvenir d'un maximum de choses.

.

– Comment est-ce que tu as rencontré ce soldat ?

–… Il m'a trouvé dans des décombres, après la fin d'un raid de l'aviation allemande…

.

Flashback : Londres, 1940

.

C'est la guerre, les sirènes viennent de s'arrêter, annonçant la fin de l'alerte, les gens sortent de leurs abris antiaériens pour reprendre leurs vies avant le prochain raid et la prochaine alerte.

Un homme sort d'un bâtiment peu de temps après, c'est un militaire, reconnaissable à son uniforme, un Capitaine de la Royal Air Force.

.

– Capitaine, nous allons boire un verre avec les hommes de l'unité, pour décompresser.

– Je vous remercie de votre proposition, Billy, mais je préfère rentrer chez moi. Amusez-vous bien.

– Merci mon Capitaine. Bonne soirée.

– Merci Billy.

.

Le jeune homme retourna à l'intérieur pour attendre ses compagnons. L'autre homme reprit son chemin jusqu'à son domicile. Certaines rues avaient été détruites par les bombardements, dévastant le cœur de Londres. C'était dangereux par endroits, il lui fallait faire attention à son environnement, alors qu'il habitait juste à quelques minutes de marche normalement.

Avec l'aide de sa torche, il éclairait le chemin, il avait l'impression que les murs restants de certains bâtiments avaient fini par s'écrouler. Cependant, il aperçut quelque chose dans les décombres et décida d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait.

À moitié caché dans un coin, il aperçut une silhouette humaine au sol et s'en rapprocha, tout en faisant attention. Il finit par voir le corps d'un jeune homme, dont les vêtements étaient déchirés et qui semblait blessé. Espérant que celui-ci soit toujours vivant, il essaya de prendre son pouls, qu'il trouvait faible, mais existant. Le jeune homme gémit en sentant le contact des doigts froids sur son visage.

Le soldat put retirer les décombres du corps du blessé, avant de le porter pour le ramener vers l'hôpital, qu'il avait quitté peu de temps avant, il inspecta le jeune homme au sol, il vit une blessure sur le côté droit de son visage et une de ses jambes avait été écrasée par un morceau de mur, le sang en attestait, ainsi que l'angle bizarre de son genou.

Glissant un des ses bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos, il le souleva et fit demi-tour. Il marchait vite, cette partie de la route n'ayant pas été touchée, et interpella le soldat à l'extérieur.

.

– Soldat, va me chercher un médecin, je viens de le trouver dans les décombres à l'Est d'ici.

– Oui, répondit-il en rentrant en courant dans le bâtiment.

.

Il le suivit, connaissant le chemin, et bientôt, il fut rejoint par le soldat qui revenait avec l'aide.

.

– Venez Capitaine, nous avons un lit par ici, lui indiqua l'infirmière qui avait devancé le médecin.

.

Il posa le jeune homme inconscient sur le lit et déjà la jeune femme faisait un bilan de ses blessures pour agir rapidement. Le docteur, il le connaissait, c'était un de ses amis militaires qui assurait les gardes avec les médecins civils.

.

– Jack, on va faire le nécessaire, je ne pourrais rien te dire avant plusieurs heures.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je vais attendre, occupe-toi de lui, dit-il en désignant tristement le blessé, avant de se rendre au chevet d'un autre soldat de son unité.

.

Il finit par s'endormir dans la chaise de laquelle, il veillait sur l'homme de sa compagnie. Quand son ami Henry finit par le retrouver pour lui donner des nouvelles du jeune homme, il n'osa pas le réveiller.

Le lendemain, Henry lui avait dit qu'il avait pu réparer son genou et qu'il pourrait remarcher avec un peu de rééducation.

Deux autres jours passèrent avant que le jeune homme ne se réveille, le Capitaine était présent à son chevet à ce moment-là.

.

– Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?

– Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Tu es à l'hôpital. Je vais chercher le médecin, ne bouge pas.

.

Le Capitaine demanda à une infirmière qu'elle aille chercher le docteur Morgan et retourna vers le blessé.

.

– Est-ce que tu peux me donner ton nom et me dire de quoi tu te souviens ?

– Je m'appelle Matt Carson, je me baladais quand j'ai entendu la sirène, je cherchais un abri et je me réveille ici.

– Très bien.

– On s'est inquiété pour vous, jeune homme.

– Il se souvient de son nom et de ce qui s'est passé.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai à la jambe ?

– C'est votre genou, il a été écrasé par un morceau de mur, là où vous vous êtes réfugié. Vous allez devoir le ménager et être patient avant de remarcher.

.

Le jeune homme souffla fort pour signaler son mécontentement, le Capitaine repartit en lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il repasserait le voir prochainement. Le médecin lui donna plus d'informations sur son état et lui conseilla de se reposer.

.

Fin Flashback 

.

Jack rouvrit les yeux, les laissant s'adapter à la lumière de la station informatique. Fouiller dans ses souvenirs, aussi lointains qu'ils soient, n'était pas facile et ils n'étaient pas forcément tous joyeux.

.

– Donc tu t'appelles Matt Carson. J'aime bien ce nom, remarqua l'informaticienne suite aux révélations de Jack.

– Ce n'est pas très original, renchérit le docteur Harper. Enfin, je veux dire que… pour quelqu'un qui est né au 51e siècle, continua-t-il en apercevant le regard désapprobateur de son leader.

– Ce n'est pas parce que nous venons du futur que nous avons des noms bizarres, dit Jenny.

– Est-ce que tu vas reprendre ton nom maintenant que tu t'en souviens ? demanda Ianto.

– Non, cela fait partie de mon passé. Et puis, je ne vois pas vraiment comment je vais expliquer à Unit que je change de nom, parce que celui que j'utilise actuellement ne m'appartient pas.

– C'est vrai que ce serait bizarre de devoir t'appeler Matt maintenant que l'on connaît la vérité.

– Comment est-ce que tu as su pour lui ? demanda Jack à sa fille.

– Je t'ai cherché pendant longtemps, je savais que tu avais fui l'Agence du Temps à cause de ta mémoire. J'ai demandé de l'aide à ton ancien partenaire, qui m'a donné quelques infos lui aussi.

.

Les membres de l'institut virent Jack réprimer un frisson quand elle avait évoqué son coéquipier, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas un bon souvenir, mais ils ne connaissaient pas toute l'histoire.

Jenny avait aussi vu la réaction de son père quand elle avait évoqué John Hart et savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et ce que ce dernier avait fait.

.

– Pardonne-moi mon indiscrétion, mais si tu as suivi Jack pendant longtemps, pourquoi n'être intervenue qu'aujourd'hui, demanda Owen.

– Parce que c'est dangereux et compliqué, intervenir dans le passé peut modifier le futur, et ce souvenir est un élément essentiel dans la vie de mon père, je ne pouvais pas le modifier. Si j'étais intervenue, il n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré le véritable Capitaine Jack Harkness, qui sait ce qui aurait alors pu arriver.

– Je crois que je comprends, répondit Tosh. On pourrait imaginer que Jack ne serait jamais venu travailler à Torchwood, donc nous non plus, toutes les menaces dont nous nous sommes occupés auraient pu aboutir.

– C'est un bon exemple, mais il en existe tant d'autres, la guerre pourrait toujours persister ou alors vous ne l'auriez pas gagné, etc.

– Pourquoi me suivais-tu ?

– Je cherchais des informations pour quelqu'un.

– Dis-m'en un peu plus.

– C'est pour Magdalena, elle voulait savoir ce qu'était devenu son fils aîné ? Elle est gravement malade, elle ne va pas très bien, elle voulait te revoir une dernière fois.

– Comment l'as-tu connue ?

– C'est elle qui m'a élevée. Je lui ai été confiée peu de temps après ma naissance, par l'Agence du Temps. Tu ne lui parlais plus trop à cette période. Et aussi parce que tu ne te souvenais plus de moi. Elle a compris être ma grand-mère quand j'ai eu 16 ans, je te ressemblais beaucoup d'après elle.

– Tu veux dire qu'elle ne savait pas que tu étais ma fille ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es occupé d'elle ? Cela fait deux fois qu'elle dit que tu ne te souvenais pas d'elle.

– Parce que…, tenta Jack, mais il se rendit compte qu'en réalité, il n'en savait rien.

– C'est une longue histoire, compliquée, je ne sais pas si tu veux en parler avec eux.

– J'aimerais d'abord connaître l'histoire et je vous en dirais un peu ensuite.

– Je comprends, répondit Toshiko.

– Tu as raison, c'est ton choix et nous le respecterons, l'informèrent Ianto et Owen.

– Je vous remercie, leur répondit le leader de Torchwood. Rentrez chez vous, il est tard, je vous appelle si besoin.

– D'accord, bonne soirée patron, le salua Owen avant de prendre son blouson et de sortir par la roue.

– A demain.

– A demain.

.

Les deux autres membres sortirent du Hub à leur tour, ne laissant que le père et sa fille. Jack avait pleins de questions à lui poser, sur son passé à lui, parce qu'elle pouvait l'aider à se souvenir, mais il voulait aussi tout savoir sur elle, il avait manqué les vingt premières années de sa vie.

.

– Je suis prête à répondre à toutes tes questions, et te montrer tout ce que j'ai vu, pour t'aider.

– Je te remercie pour tout.

– Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin fait ta connaissance et je suis sure que je vais me plaire ici.

– Je l'espère aussi. Mais j'ai une question, comment est-ce que tu es arrivée ici ?

– _Il faut que je te montre, je suis certaine que cela va te plaire_ , dit-elle en utilisant sa télépathie.

– _Je suis curieux de voir ça_ , dit-il.

– _Oh que oui_ , sourit-elle en lui répondant de la même façon. _Cela doit te faire bizarre, non ?_

– _Il y a eu beaucoup de bizarres pour aujourd'hui. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de m'en servir, personne n'a ce type de capacités ici._

– _Je m'en doute. Mais tu devais bien les entendre, eux, non ?_ demanda-t-elle en pensant à ses collègues.

– _Non, parce que j'ai occulté cette faculté, elle est revenue d'un coup. Mais arrêtons de parler de ça, je veux que tu me montres._

 _._

Sur ces dernières pensées, ils prirent leurs manteaux et sortirent de la base par l'ascenseur invisible, ce qui plut beaucoup à Jenny. Jack en profita pour lui montrer le chien de garde de la base, elle fut surprise de voir le ptérodactyle, mais trouva que c'était chouette.

Une fois à l'air libre, elle le conduisit à l'endroit où elle était arrivée, un entrepôt vers les docks, sur la baie de Cardiff.

.

A suivre…


End file.
